heroesofnewerth_germanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Interface
Bitte ergänzen, erweitern und verbessern. Aktuelle interface_de.str Datei: // MOTD (temp) MOTD ^yUnterstütze S2 Games indem du HoN vor-kaufst!\n\nDurch diesen "Vor-Kauf" trägst du dazu bei unsere erheblichen Betriebskosten zu refinanzieren und hilfst uns das Spiel weiter zu entwickeln bevor es abgeschlossen ist. Zusätzlich gibt es ein paar kosmetische Boni für diejenigen die das Spiel bereits jetzt kaufen.\n\nZum Kaufen kannst du entweder auf den Banner über der Forenseite klicken oder dich bei beta.heroesofnewerth.com einloggen. // General general_cancel Abbrechen general_ok OK general_accept Akzeptieren general_go Weiter general_connect Verbinden general_disconnect Trennen general_refresh Aktualisieren general_private_game Privates Spiel general_create_game Spiel Erstellen general_send_message Nachricht Senden general_send Senden general_add_friend Freund Hinzufügen general_select_server Server Auswählen general_quick_play Schnell zum Spiel general_type Art general_options Einstellungen general_create_account Account erstellen general_local Lokales Netzwerk general_channel_name Name des Channels general_topic Thema general_users Benutzer general_server_name Servername general_ping Ping general_game_name Spielname general_players Spieler general_game_mode Spielmodus general_game_type Spielart general_game_options Spieleinstellungen general_yes Ja general_no Nein general_full_games Volle Spiele general_all Alle general_none Keine general_view Anschauen general_wait Bitte warten... general_date Datum general_decline Ablehnen general_approve Akzeptieren general_ignore Ignorieren general_join Beitreten general_submit Abschicken general_close Schließen general_continue Fortfahren general_back Zurück general_apply Annehmen general_ready Bereit general_error Fehler general_retry Erneut versuchen general_login general_mode_all_heroes Alle Helden general_mode_random Zufällige Helden general_mode_easy_mode Einfach-Modus general_mode_no_hero_repick Keine zweite Heldenauswahl general_mode_no_hero_swap Kein Heldentausch general_mode_no_agi_heroes Keine Gewandtheits-Helden general_mode_no_intel_heroes Keine intelligenz-Helden general_mode_no_str_heroes Keine Stärke-Helden general_mode_no_respawn_timer Keine Wiederbelebungsverzögerung general_mode_drop_items Gegenstände veim Tod verlieren general_mode_no_runes Keine Power-Ups general_mode_super_creeps Super-Team-Einheiten general_mode_alt_hero_pick Alternative Heldenwahl general_mode_duplicate_heroes Helden werden gespiegelt general_mode_reverse_hero_select Gegner wählt Helden general_mode_no_top_lane Keine obere Bahn general_mode_no_middle_lane Keine mittlere Bahn general_mode_no_bottem_lane Keine untere Bahn general_mode_allow_veto Veto erlaubt general_mode_shuffle Team wird gemischt general_mode_autobalance Auto Balanced general_mode_no_leavers Keine Spielverderber general_mode_no_stats Keine Statistik general_mode_official Offiziell // main.interface main_label_username Benutzername main_label_password Passwort main_checkbox_remember_me Speichern main_checkbox_auto_login Auto Login main_label_account_type Account Art main_label_account_type_desc main_label_account_level Stufe: main_label_games_played Spiele: main_label_leaves Fluchten: main_label_record Record main_button_upgrade Jetzt upgraden main_label_logged_in_as Eingeloggt als: main_button_login Einloggen main_button_logout Ausloggen main_label_login_status_waiting Logge ein, bitte warten... main_label_login_status_success Du bist jetzt eingeloggt. main_label_login_status_failed Login fehlgeschlagen: {reason} main_button_create_account Account erstellen main_button_need_login Einloggen, um online zu spielen main_button_play_online Online spielen main_button_local_game Lokales Spiel main_button_options Einstellungen main_button_view_replay Replay anzeigen main_button_quit Verlassen main_quit_confirm Bist du sicher? main_quit_confirm2 Bist du dir sicher dass du HoN verlassen willst? main_label_update_avail Eine neuere Version von HoN ist verfügbar! Willst du diese Version jetzt runterladen? main_button_cancel_update Update abbrechen main_label_update_calculating Berechne HoN Update main_label_update_downloading Downloade HoN Update main_label_old_version Von: ^w{version} main_label_new_version Nach: ^w{version} main_label_update_files Dateien verbleibend: ^w{count} / {total} main_label_update_progress Fortschritt: ^w{count}MB / {total}MB main_label_update_speed Download Geschwindigkeit: ^w{speed}KB/sec main_label_update_time Verbleibende Zeit: ^w{time} main_label_update_error HoN Update Fehler main_login_save_username Speichere Benutzername main_login_save_username_tip When selected, your username will be saved and automatically entered when you start the game. main_login_auto_auth Automatisch anmelden main_login_auto_auth_tip When selected, your password will be saved and you will be automatically logged in when you start the game. main_login_invis_mode Unsichtbar main_login_invis_mode_tip When selected, your friends and clan mates will not be notified when you sign on/off or join/leave games, but you will still receive their notifications. main_login_lost_pass Login Daten verloren? main_login_password_saved Gespeichert //confirmations.package confirm_disconnect_title Vom Spiel trennen? confirm_disconnect_msg Are you sure you want to disconnect from this game? confirm_leaver_result_nowleaver You will NOT be able to join leaver protected games if you disconnect from this game. confirm_leaver_result_notleaver You will NOT become a leaver if you disconnect from this game. //account.package account_retrieve_header Benutzername oder Password abrufen account_lost_username Benutzername vergessen account_lost_username_msg Gebe die Email Adresse ein, mit der du dich registriert hast, damit wir dir deinen Benutzernamen zusenden können. account_lost_username_processing Bearbeite Anfrage, bitte warten... account_lost_username_success Eine Email mit deinem Benutzernamen wurde an deine Email Adresse gesendet. account_lost_username_error1 Ich bin ein Fehler. Schau mich an. Justin wird eines Tages echte Fehler machen! Nein, ich werde nicht! Ich brauch nicht deine stinkenden Fehler ! account_lost_password Passwort vergessen account_lost_password_msg Geb entweder deinen Benutzernamen oder deine Email Adresse ein, damit wir dir dein Passwort an deine Email Adresse senden können. account_lost_pass_sep -oder- account_lost_password_success Eine Email mit deinem Passwort wurde an deine Emailadresse gesendet. main_menu_creategame Spiel erstellen main_menu_publicgame Öffentliche Spiele main_menu_amm Match erstellen main_menu_ladder Spieler Ranking main_menu_matchstats Match Statistiken main_menu_compendium Helden Menü main_menu_options Optionen main_menu_tutorial Start Tutorial main_reconnect_header Wiederverbinden? main_reconnect_ok Wiederverbinden main_reconnect_body Du hast noch {time} Sekunden um wiederzuverbinden! main_reconnect_text Du wurdest von einem laufenden Spiel getrennt und kannst diesem Spiel wieder beitreten. main_reconnect_playing_in Du spielst in einem laufenden Spiel: main_filter_prequery_title Filter Pre-Query main_filter_prequery_tip Wenn du diese Option auswählst, werden nur Server der Region, die du ausgewählt hast angezeigt. Dies verringert die Zeit um alle Server aufzulisten. Gerade wenn du eine schlechte Internetverbindung hast, sollte dies helfen. main_leaver_title Flucht Statistik main_leaver_tip Deine Flucht Statistik bestimmt ob du Spielen mit Spielverderber-Beschränkung beitreten kannst. Die Zahl der erlaubten Fluchten wird durch die Anzahl der Spiele bestimmt. main_leaver_tip_tier1 1 - 17 Spiele main_leaver_tip_tier1_threshold 3 Fluchten main_leaver_tip_tier2 18 - 35 Spiele main_leaver_tip_tier2_threshold 4 Fluchten main_leaver_tip_tier3 36 - 53 Spiele main_leaver_tip_tier3_threshold 5 Fluchten main_leaver_tip_tier4 54 - 71 Spiele main_leaver_tip_tier4_threshold 6 Fluchten main_leaver_tip_tier5 72 - 89 Spiele main_leaver_tip_tier5_threshold 7 Fluchten main_leaver_tip_tier6 90 - 99 Spiele main_leaver_tip_tier6_threshold 8 Fluchten main_leaver_tip_tier7 100+ Spiele main_leaver_tip_tier7_threshold 8%% Fluchten // game_options.package options_disabled Ausgeschaltet options_very_low Sehr niedrig options_low Niedrig options_normal Normal options_medium Mittel options_high Hoch options_very_high Sehr Hoch options_header_game_options Spiel Einstellungen options_header_video_options Video Einstellungen options_label_display Anzeige options_display_tip The display to use when running the game in fullscreen mode. options_label_resolution Auflösung options_resolution_tip Die Anzahl der horizontal und vertikal am Monitor dargestellten Pixel. options_label_color_depth Farbtiefe options_color_depth_tip Die Anzahl der Bits pro Pixel. Bei einer Einstellung der Farbtiefe auf 16bit erfahren einige der langsameren Systeme einen Leistungsschub. options_label_refresh_rate Bildwiederholrate options_tip_refresh_rate Wie viele Male pro Sekunde wird der Bildschirm aktualisiert. Höhere Werte verringern ein Flackern des Bildschirms, werden aber vielleicht nicht von höheren Auflösungen unterstützt. options_label_anti_aliasing Anti-Aliasing options_label_anti_aliasing_tip Anti-Aliasing glättet verschiedene Spielszenen und verleiht dem Bild eine weicheres, realistischeres Aussehen an den Modellkanten. Das Spiel läuft umso langsamer, je mehr Muster verwendet werden. options_label_aspect_ratio Bildformat options_label_aspect_ratio_tip Die Relation der horizontalen und vertikalen Bildschirmgröße. Wähle bei der Verwendung eines LCD-Monitors die systemeigene Einstellung des Monitors, um ein knackiges Bild zu erhalten. options_label_texture_filtering Filterung der Texturen options_label_texture_filtering_tip Glättet die Texturen bei einem Wechsel der Distanz oder des Winkels zur Kamera. Keine der Filterarten hat beträchtliche Geschwindigkeitsvorteile. Alle ermöglichen eine Verpixelung. Die anisotrope Filterung arbeitet am genauesten, führt jedoch auf schwächeren Systemen zu Leistungseinbußen. options_label_brightness Helligkeit: ^w options_brightness_tip_header Helligkeit options_brightness_tip Das Verschieben des Reglers nach Rechts erhöht die Helligkeit, das Verschieben des Reglers nach Links verringert die Helligkeit. Die Standardeinstellung ist 1.00 options_checkbox_full_screen_mode Vollbildmodus options_full_screen_tip Das Spiel füllt den gesamten Bildschirm aus. options_checkbox_exclusive_mode Exklusiver Modus options_exclusive_mode_tip Das Spielen im Exklusiven Modus erhöht geringfügig die Leistung, erschwert jedoch das Multitasking. options_checkbox_frame_queuing Frame Queuing options_frame_queuing_tip Die Freigabe des Frame Queuing erhöht zugleich Leistung und Latenzzeit der Eingabe. options_header_rendering_options Render-Options options_label_model_quality Modell Qualität options_model_quality_tip Die Verwendung von Modellarten mit einfacheren Scheitelpunkten ermöglicht einen flüssigeren Spielverlauf auf weniger leistungsstarken Systemen und Grafikkarten. options_label_texture_size Texturgröße options_texture_size_tip Die Verwendung größerer Texturen führt zu besseren visuellen Details. Dies erfordert allerdings sowohl mehr Videospeicher als auch physikalischen Speicher. options_shader_quality Shader Qualität options_shader_quality_tip Shader erfordern einen leistungsfähigen Grafikprozessor. Das Herabsetzen der Qualität vermindert das optische Erscheinungsbild, macht das Spiel jedoch auch auf weniger leistungsstarken Grafikkarten lauffähig. options_shadow_quality Shadow Qualität options_shadow_quality_tip Je höher die Qualität der Schatten, desto knackiger werden die Schatten dargestellt. Dies erfordert allerdings zusätzlichen Grafikspeicher. Die Schatten werden sowohl durch den vorhandenen Grafikprozessor als auch die CPU beschränkt. options_special_effects Spezialeffekte options_special_effects_tip Die Spezialeffekte finden bei den Einheiten-Fähigkeiten und ähnlichen Animationen Anwendung. Die Einstellung einer niedrigeren Qualität vermindert die Pixelzahl und ermöglicht ein flüssigeres Spiel auf weniger leistungsstarken Systemen. options_reflections Reflektionen options_reflections_tip Reflektionen werden bei Objekten wie Rüstung und Wasser eingesetzt. Dies ermöglicht auf Kosten der Leistungsfähigkeit die Darstellung von Reflektionen in Echtzeit. options_refraction Lichtbrechung options_refraction_tip Die Lichtbrechung ermöglicht bessere Effekte sowie Spezialeffekte. Durch sie werden auf Kosten der Leistungsfähigkeit bestimmte Spielszenen verzerrt. options_post_processing Bildnachbearbeitung options_post_processing_tip Die Einstellung von Effekten der Bildnachbearbeitung wirkt sich auf die Leistungsfähigkeit des Systems aus. options_spec_fog Aktiviere Nebel im Beobachter Modus options_spec_fog_tip Nebel darstellen im Beobachter Modus darstellen . options_spec_skybox Aktiviere Himmel im Beobachter Modus options_spec_skybox_tip Himmel im Beobachter Modus darstellen. options_display_foliage Belaubung Anzeigen options_foliage_tip_text Das Abschalten der Belaubung erhöht die Grafikleistung. options_vsync Vertikale Synchronisation options_vsync_tip_text Falls die Bildfrequenz beständig über der Bildwiederholfrequenz liegt, kann die vertikale Synchronisation die Grafikqualität verbessern. Die vertikale Synchronisation kann die Bildfrequenz älterer Grafikkarten verringern. options_checkbox_transparency_aa_label Transparenz-Antialiasing options_checkbox_transparency_aa_desc Transparenz-Antialiasing ist eine Methode zur Darstellung flüssigerer Texturenkanten - im Gegensatz zu den Kanten der Modelle. Dies verleiht den Texturen ein weicheres Aussehen. Diese Texturenarten werden meist als Blattwerk verwendet. Das Erhöhen dieser Einstellung glättet einige Texturen auf Kosten der Leistungsfähigkeit. options_dynamic_lights Dynamische Beleuchtung options_dynamic_lights_tip Die dynamische Beleuchtung dient zur Effektsteigerung und für ein besseres Erscheinungsbild des Spiels. Bei einigen Grafikkarten verringert sich jedoch die Leistungsfähigkeit. options_button_reset_all Alles zurücksetzen options_button_ok Ok options_button_apply Verwenden options_button_sound Ton options_button_controls Steuerung options_button_awards Auszeichnungen options_button_stats Statistiken options_button_interface Benutzeroberfläche options_button_graphics Graphik options_button_voice Stimme options_header_volume_options Lautstärkeeinstellungen options_label_master_volume Gesamtpegel: ^w options_master_volume_tip_header Gesamtpegel options_master_volume_tip Einstellung des Lautstärkeniveaus für alle Töne. options_label_sound_effects Soundeffekte: ^w options_sound_effects_tip_header Soundeffekte options_sound_effects_tip Einstellung der Lautstärke für die Soundeffekte im Spiel. options_label_interface_volume Lautstärke des Interface: ^w options_interface_volume_tip_header Lautstärke des Interface options_interface_volume_tip Einstellung der Tonlautstärke im Interface, beispielsweise ein Tastenklick. options_label_music_volume Musiklautstärke: ^w options_label_music_volume_tip_header Musiklautstärke options_label_music_volume_tip Einstellung der Musiklautstärke. options_header_sound_options Soundeinstellungen options_label_sound_output Ausgabe options_sound_output_tip Wähle die zu nutzende Soundausgabe. options_label_playback_driver Wiedergabetreiber options_playback_driver_tip Wählt den Wiedergabetreiber für den Sound. options_label_recording_driver Aufnahmetreiber options_recording_drive_tip Wählt den Aufnahmetreiber für den Sound. options_label_sound_quality Soundqualität options_sound_quality_tip Geringere Soundqualität führt zu geringerer Speicherauslastung. options_label_sound_channels Soundkanäle: ^w options_sound_channels_tip_header Soundkanäle options_sound_channels_tip Die Anzahl der simultan abgespielten Sounds. options_checkbox_disable_all_sounds Alle Töne Abschalten options_disable_all_sounds_tip Alle Töne stumm schalten options_checkbox_unit_reactions Reaktionen der Einheiten options_unit_reactions_tip Bei einer Aktivierung der Reaktionen der Einheiten antworten die Einheiten bei der Auswahl oder Befehlsvergabe. options_checkbox_mute_announcer Ansager stummschalten options_checkbox_mute_announcer_tip Wenn aktiviert, wird der Ansager wird nicht gehört options_checkbox_sound_mute Sounds deaktivieren options_checkbox_sound_mute_tip If enabled, all sounds are muted. options_checkbox_sound_muteMusic Musik deaktivieren options_checkbox_sound_muteMusic_tip If enabled, music will be muted, but other sounds will still be heard. options_header_voice_chat_options Voice-Chat Optionen options_label_test_mic_level Lautstärketest des Mikrofons options_test_mic_level_tip Testet das Eingabeniveau des Mikrofons. options_button_begin_test Test Starten options_button_stop_test Test Beenden options_label_voice_chat_volume Lautstärke des Voice-Chats: ^w options_voice_chat_volume_tip_header Lautstärke des Voice-Chats options_voice_chat_volume_tip Einstellung der Lautstärke des eingehenden Voice-Chats andere Spieler. options_label_microphone_volume Lautstärke des Mikrophons: ^w options_mic_volume_tip_header Lautstärke des Mikrophons options_mic_volume_tip Einstellung der Eingangslautstärke Deines Mikrofones. Je höher die Einstellung, desto lauter klingst Du für andere Spieler. options_label_microphone_gain Mikrofonverstärkung: ^w options_mic_gain_tip_header Mikrofonverstärkung options_mic_gain_tip Adjusts the volume of the input recorded from your microphone. The higher it is, the louder you will sound to other players. options_label_auto_sound_dampen Automatische Klangdämpfung: ^w options_auto_dampen_tip_header Automatische Klangdämpfung options_auto_dampen_tip Bei der Verwendung von VOIP lässt sich die Lautstärke anderer Spielsounds automatisch herabsetzen. Die Einstellung des Dämpfungsniveaus erfolgt mit dem Schieberegler. options_checkbox_mic_boost Mikrofon-Boost options_mic_boost_tip Erhöht die Lautstärke des Mikrofons auf Kosten der Tonqualität. options_checkbox_disable_voice_chat Voice-Chat Deaktivieren options_disable_voice_chat_tip Schaltet den Voice-Chat aus. Du hörst die Gespräche der anderen Spieler nicht mehr. options_checkbox_push_to_talk Push To Talk options_push_to_talk_enable_tip Bei einer Aktivierung von Push To Talk wird das Mikrofon eingeschaltet, solange der entsprechende Hotkey gedrückt wird. Wenn Du Push To Talk nicht verwendest, wird Dein Mikrofon automatisch eingeschaltet, wenn Du etwas sagst. options_header_voice_chat_talk_settings Voice-Chat Spracheinstellungen options_label_push_to_talk_keybind Push To Talk Taste options_push_to_talk_tip Bei aktiviertem Voice-Chat schaltet ein Druck auf diese Taste dein Mikrofon ein. options_label_lane_talk_keybind Push To Lane Talk Taste options_push_to_lane_talk_tip Bei aktiviertem Voice-Chat schaltet ein Druck auf diese Taste dein Mikrofon ein. Du sprichst jedoch nur zu den Verbündeten in deiner Nähe und nicht zu Deinem gesamten Team. options_label_mic_off_time Ausschaltzeit des Mikrofons options_mic_off_time_tip Wenn Du nichts mehr sagst, schaltet sich Dein Mikrofon nach dieser Zeitspanne aus. options_label_mic_on_sensitivity Empfindlichkeit des Mikrofons options_mic_on_sensitivity_tip Einstellung der Stimmintensität, bei der sich Dein Mikrofon automatisch einschaltet. Der rote Pfeil zeigt den Spitzenpegel des Lautstärketests des Mikrofons. Die Empfindlichkeit sollte geringfügig unter dem Spitzenpegel des Lautstärketests des Mikrofons liegen. options_header_input_options Eingabeoptionen options_label_scroll_speed Scrollgeschwindigkeit: ^w options_camera_scroll_speed_tip_header Die Scrollgeschwindigkeit der Kamera options_camera_scroll_speed_tip Die Frequenz der vom Kameraausschnitt sekündlich angezeigten Spieleinheiten. options_checkbox_screen_edge_scroll Scrollen am Bildschirmrand options_screen_edge_scroll_tip Bei einer Aktivierung bewegt sich der Kameraausschnitt, wenn der Cursor den Bildrand berührt. options_checkbox_camera_lock Camera fixieren options_screen_camera_lock_tip Bei Aktivierung folgt die Kamera automatisch dem Helden. options_checkbox_constrain_cursor Eingeschränkter Cursor options_constrain_cursor_tip Bei einer Aktivierung kann der Cursor nicht außerhalb des Spielfensters bewegt werden, solange das Spielfenster fokussiert ist. options_checkbox_display_xp_rewards Anzeige XP Belohnungen options_display_xp_rewards_tip Bei einer Aktivierung erfolgt eine Spielanzeige, sobald dein Held im Spiel Erfahrung sammelt. Dabei werden über der Erfahrungsquelle lila Zahlen eingeblendet. options_header_control_options Steueroptionen options_yellow_label_action Action options_yellow_label_primary Primär options_yellow_label_secondary Sekundär options_bind_instructions_button ^yDrücke^* eine Taste oder eine Maustaste, um eine neue Verbindung auszuwählen. options_bind_instructions_impulse ^yDrücke^* eine Tastenkombination, um eine neue Verbindung auszuwählen. options_bind_button_default Standard options_bind_button_clear Verbindung Löschen options_bind_header Eine Neue Verbindung Wählen options_label_game_controls Spielsteuerung options_label_primary_keybind Primäre Taste options_label_primary_keybind_tooltip Die primäre Taste dient der Einheitenauswahl, der Verwendung von Fähigkeiten sowie der Interaktion mit dem Spielinterface. options_label_secondary_keybind Sekundäre Taste options_label_secondary_keybind_tooltip Die sekundäre Taste dient der Erteilung kontextsensitiver Befehle, wie der Bewegung oder Angriffen. options_label_shift_keybind Shift Modifier options_label_shiftmod_keybind_tooltip Shift Modifier gestattet es dem Benutzer, Befehle aneinanderzureihen. options_label_ctrl_keybind Strg Modifier options_label_ctrlmod_keybind_tooltip Strg Modifier dient zur Kombination mit verschiedenen anderen Spielbefehlen. options_label_on-screen_info_keybind On-Screen Info options_label_on-screen_info_toggle_keybind On-Screen Info Ein-/Ausschalten options_label_camera_drag_keybind Kamera Nachziehen options_label_minimap_ping_keybind Minikarte Ping options_label_open_game_menu_keybind Spielmenü Öffnen options_label_open_shop_keybind Shop Öffnen options_label_chat_team_keybind Chat (Team) options_label_chat_all_keybind Chat (Alle) options_label_show_chat_keybind Chat Anzeigen options_label_center_screen_keybind Zentrieren options_label_center_screen_keybind_tooltip Zentriert die Kamera um die primäre Auswahl. Dabei handelt es sich gewöhnlich um die derzeit gesteuerte Einheit. options_label_center_info_keybind Um Informationen Zentrieren options_label_center_info_keybind_tooltip Zentriert die Kamera um sekundäre Auswahlelemente, beispielsweise andere Helden oder Einheiten. options_label_focus_event_keybind Bewegt die Kamera zum letzten Ereignis options_label_move_forward_keybind Bewegung Vorwärts options_label_move_left_keybind Bewegung nach Links options_label_move_back_keybind Bewegung Zurück options_label_move_right_keybind Bewegung nach Rechts options_label_select_hero_keybind Heldenauswahl options_label_attack_keybind Befehl Angriff options_label_stop_keybind Befehl Stop options_label_hold_keybind Befehl Halten options_label_move_keybind Befehl Bewegen options_label_patrol_keybind Befehl Patrouillieren options_label_next_unit_keybind Nächste Einheit options_label_previous_unit_keybind Vorherige Einheit options_label_next_centered_keybind Nächste Einheit (Zentriert) options_label_previous_centered_keybind Vorherige Einheit (Zentriert) options_label_next_shopper_keybind Nächster Einkäufer options_label_previous_shopper_keybind Vorheriger Einkäufer options_label_nshopper_center_keybind Nächster Einkäufer (Zentriert) options_label_pshopper_center_keybind Vorheriger Einkäufer (Zentriert) options_label_acti_ab_1_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 1 options_label_acti_ab_2_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 2 options_label_acti_ab_3_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 3 options_label_acti_ab_4_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 4 options_label_acti_extra_ab_1_keybind Aktiviere Zusatz-Fähigkeit 1 options_label_acti_extra_ab_2_keybind Aktiviere Zusatz-Fähigkeit 2 options_label_acti_extra_ab_3_keybind Aktiviere Zusatz-Fähigkeit 3 options_label_attribute_boost_keybind Boost Zuweisen options_label_acti_shared_1_keybind Aktiviere gemeinsame Fähigkeit 1 options_label_acti_inven_1_keybind Aktiviere Inventar 1 options_label_acti_inven_2_keybind Aktiviere Inventar 2 options_label_acti_inven_3_keybind Aktiviere Inventar 3 options_label_acti_inven_4_keybind Aktiviere Inventar 4 options_label_acti_inven_5_keybind Aktiviere Inventar 5 options_label_acti_inven_6_keybind Aktiviere Inventar 6 options_label_taunt_keybind Spott options_label_prev_attack_mod_keybind Vorheriger Angriffswandler options_label_next_attack_mod_keybind Nächster Angriffswandler options_label_levelup_keybind Level-Up options_label_frontqueue_keybind Front Queue Modifier options_label_alternate_keybind Secondary Activation Modifier options_label_acti_ab_1_sec_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 1 Sekundär options_label_acti_ab_2_sec_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 2 Sekundär options_label_acti_ab_3_sec_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 3 Sekundär options_label_acti_ab_4_sec_keybind Aktiviere Fähigkeit 4 Sekundär options_label_acti_extra_ab_1_sec_keybind Aktiviere Extrafähigkeit 1 Sekundär options_label_acti_extra_ab_2_sec_keybind Aktiviere Extrafähigkeit 2 Sekundär options_label_acti_extra_ab_3_sec_keybind Aktiviere Extrafähigkeit 3 Sekundär options_header_control_groups Gruppen Steuern options_label_recall_1_keybind Auswahl 1 Aufrufen options_label_recall_2_keybind Auswahl 2 Aufrufen options_label_recall_3_keybind Auswahl 3 Aufrufen options_label_recall_4_keybind Auswahl 4 Aufrufen options_label_recall_5_keybind Auswahl 5 Aufrufen options_label_recall_6_keybind Auswahl 6 Aufrufen options_label_recall_7_keybind Auswahl 7 Aufrufen options_label_recall_8_keybind Auswahl 8 Aufrufen options_label_recall_9_keybind Auswahl 9 Aufrufen options_label_recall_10_keybind Auswahl 10 Aufrufen options_label_save_selection_1_keybind Auswahl 1 Speichern options_label_save_selection_2_keybind Auswahl 2 Speichern options_label_save_selection_3_keybind Auswahl 3 Speichern options_label_save_selection_4_keybind Auswahl 4 Speichern options_label_save_selection_5_keybind Auswahl 5 Speichern options_label_save_selection_6_keybind Auswahl 6 Speichern options_label_save_selection_7_keybind Auswahl 7 Speichern options_label_save_selection_8_keybind Auswahl 8 Speichern options_label_save_selection_9_keybind Auswahl 9 Speichern options_label_save_selection_10_keybind Auswahl 10 Speichern options_label_add_selection_1_keybind Zur Auswahl 1 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_2_keybind Zur Auswahl 3 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_3_keybind Zur Auswahl 3 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_4_keybind Zur Auswahl 4 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_5_keybind Zur Auswahl 5 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_6_keybind Zur Auswahl 6 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_7_keybind Zur Auswahl 7 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_8_keybind Zur Auswahl 8 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_9_keybind Zur Auswahl 9 Hinzufügen options_label_add_selection_10_keybind Zur Auswahl 10 Hinzufügen options_label_remove_select_1_keybind Von Auswahl 1 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_2_keybind Von Auswahl 2 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_3_keybind Von Auswahl 3 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_4_keybind Von Auswahl 4 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_5_keybind Von Auswahl 5 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_6_keybind Von Auswahl 6 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_7_keybind Von Auswahl 7 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_8_keybind Von Auswahl 8 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_9_keybind Von Auswahl 9 Entfernen options_label_remove_select_10_keybind Von Auswahl 10 Entfernen options_header_camera_controls Kamerasteuerung options_label_zoom_out_keybind Herauszoomen options_label_zoom_in_keybind Heranzoomen options_label_free_look_keybind Freie Ansicht options_label_reset_camera_keybind Kamera Zurückstellen options_label_camera_up_keybind Kamera auf options_label_camera_down_keybind Kamera ab options_header_random_stuff Beliebiges Zeug options_label_mute_sound_keybind Ton Stumm Schalten options_label_mute_music_keybind Musik Stumm Schalten options_header_misc_controls Zusätzliche Steuerung options_header_shop Shop options_label_slot_1_keybind Slot 1 options_label_slot_2_keybind Slot 2 options_label_slot_3_keybind Slot 3 options_label_slot_4_keybind Slot 4 options_label_slot_5_keybind Slot 5 options_label_slot_6_keybind Slot 6 options_label_slot_7_keybind Slot 7 options_label_slot_8_keybind Slot 8 options_label_slot_9_keybind Slot 9 options_label_slot_10_keybind Slot 10 options_label_slot_11_keybind Slot 11 options_label_slot_12_keybind Slot 12 options_label_slot_13_keybind Slot 13 options_label_slot_14_keybind Slot 14 options_label_slot_15_keybind Slot 15 options_label_slot_16_keybind Slot 16 options_label_slot_17_keybind Slot 17 options_label_slot_18_keybind Slot 18 options_label_slot_19_keybind Slot 19 options_label_slot_20_keybind Slot 20 options_label_close_shop_keybind Panel Schließen options_label_recipe_history_back_keybind Rezeptverlauf zurück options_label_recipe_history_for_keybind Rezepturverlauf vor options_btn_reset_all_controls Steuerung zurücksetzen options_btn_clear_shopkeys Lösche Shop Hotkeys options_checkbox_health_always_on Lebensleisten immer anzeigen options_screen_health_always_on_tip Bei Aktivierung werden die Lebensleisten immer angezeigt. options_checkbox_hover_hero_info Gleit-Info anzeigen options_screen_hover_hero_info_tip Bei Aktivierung werden Informationen über die Helden angezeigt wenn die Maus darübergleitet. options_checkbox_ground_sprite Bodenschemen anzeigen options_screen_ground_sprite_tip Bei Aktivierung werden unter den Helden Farbschemen angezeigt um Team- oder Spielerfarbe anzudeuten. options_checkbox_team_or_player_color Spielerspezifische Farben verwenden options_screen_team_or_player_color_tip Verwendet spielerspezifische Farben anstatt Teamfarben. options_checkbox_show_timestamps Zeige Zeitstempel options_checkbox_show_timestamps_tip If enabled, displays timestamps for in game chat. options_checkbox_reverse_minimap Tausche Mini Map options_checkbox_reverse_minimap_tip If enabled, the mini map on the game interface is moved from the lower left to the lower right of the screen. options_checkbox_selection_highlight Einheiten hervorheben options_checkbox_selection_highlight_tip Falls aktiviert, werden Einheiten hervorgehoben, wenn du mit der Maus über sie fährst. options_checkbox_show_exp Erfahrungszahlen anzeigen options_screen_show_exp_tip Bei Aktivierung wird die erhaltene Erfahrungsmenge angezeigt. options_checkbox_show_gold Goldzahlen anzeigen options_screen_show_gold_tip Bei Aktivierung wird die erhaltene Goldmenge angezeigt. options_checkbox_show_crit Kritische Treffer anzeigen options_screen_show_crit_tip Bei Aktivierung werden kritische Treffer angezeigt. options_checkbox_show_magic Magieschaden anzeigen options_screen_show_magic_tip Bei Aktivierung wird der erhaltene Magieschaden angezeigt. options_checkbox_show_deny Gambit-Effekt anzeigen options_screen_show_deny_tip Bei Aktivierung wird der Gambit-Effekt dargestellt. options_checkbox_show_cooldowns Abklingzeit anzeigen options_screen_show_show_cooldowns_tip Bei Aktivierung wird die Abklingzeit als Zahl über den Fähigkeitsbildern dargestellt. options_interface_title Benutzeroberfläche options_checkbox_healthbar_size Leben / Magie Leisten Skalierung options_screen_show_healthbar_size_tip Verändert die Größe der Lebens- und Magieleisten. options_checkbox_show_menu_transitions Menü Überblenden anzeigen options_screen_show_menu_transitions_tip Bei Aktivierung werden Überblenden wie im Hauptmenü angezeigt. options_button_default_binds Standart Verknüpfungen options_header_login_to_view_stats Logge dich ein um Statistiken anzuzeigen options_graphics_change_notnow You may not change your video options at this time. To change these options, you must first log out of your account. If required, you may need to disconnect first. options_notifications_title Benachrichtigungen options_notifications_friends Freunde options_notifications_friends_request Request options_notifications_friends_removal Removal options_notifications_friends_signon Einloggen options_notifications_friends_signoff Ausloggen options_notifications_friends_joingame Spiel beitreten options_notifications_friends_leavegame Verlasse Spiel options_notifications_friends_imreceived IM erhalten options_notifications_friends_pmreceived PM erhalten options_notifications_friends_scored Scored options_notifications_clans Clans options_notifications_clans_promotion Member Promotion options_notifications_clans_demotion Member Demotion options_notifications_clans_removal Member Removal options_notifications_clans_addition Member Addition options_notifications_clans_event Clan Event options_notifications_tournaments Turnier options_notifications_tournaments_new Neues Turnier options_notifications_tournaments_upcomingmatch Upcoming Tournament Match options_notifications_tournaments_registred Zu Turnier angemeldet options_notifications_tournaments_matchresults Tournament Match Results options_notifications_invitations Einladungen options_notifications_invitations_game Spiel options_notifications_invitations_channel Channel options_notifications_invitations_clan Clan options_notifications_invitations_team_matchmaking Arranged Team Matchmaking options_notifications_miscellaneous Miscellaneous options_notifications_miscellaneous_newpatch Neuer Patch notification_history Verlauf // create_account.package create_acc_nickname Nickname: create_acc_first_name Vorname: create_acc_last_name Nachname: create_acc_email E-Mail Adresse: create_acc_confirm_email E-Mail Bestätigen: create_acc_password Passwort: create_acc_confirm_password Passwort Bestätigen: create_acc_label_outside_of_usa Außerhalb der USA create_acc_lobby_create_account Account Erstellen create_acc_label_select_payment_type Auswahl der Zahlungsart und Zahlung auf der Folgenden Seite create_acc_label_terms_conditions Geschäftsbedingungen | Datenschutzrichtlinie create_acc_label_finsh_create_account Account Erstellen create_account_please_wait Bitte Warten... create_acc_label_nick_name_tip *Mit diesem Namen wirst Du während des Spiels bezeichnet. create_acc_input_address Adresse: create_acc_input_province Bundesland: create_acc_input_state Staat: create_acc_input_country Land: create_acc_input_city Stadt: create_acc_input_postal_code Postleitzahl (PLZ): create_acc_input_referrer Herkunft: create_acc_input_year Jahr: create_acc_input_month Monat: create_acc_input_birth_day Geburtstag: create_acc_label_account_success Account erfolgreich erstellt! create_acc_success_button_okay Okay create_acc_agreement By clicking the "Create Account" button, you are agreeing to the Terms of Service. create_acc_customer_service If you need assistance, please mail ^ysupport@heroesofnewerth.com^*. create_acc_secure_transfer Your account information is secured with high-grade encryption before being transmitted over the internet. create_acc_info_text Use this form to instantly create a new Heroes of Newerth account. create_acc_wait Creating account, please wait... create_acc_submitting Submitting purchase, please wait... create_acc_success Account creation successful. Click 'Login' to log in using the new account. create_acc_already_loggedin Already Logged In create_acc_mustlogout You are already logged into a purchased Heroes of Newerth account. Click Logout if you wish to create another account or log in and purchase Heroes of Newerth with a different account. create_acc_friends Enter a friend's nickname to upgrade their account. ^y(Optional) create_acc_promocode Have a coupon or promo code? Enter it here: create_acc_nocc_xfer The promotional code entered grants a free Heroes of Newerth account, and credit card information will not be submitted with this transaction. create_acc_successfull_purch Purchase successful - your Heroes of Newerth account has been upgraded. A reciept has been sent to your e-mail address. create_acc_friends Upgrade a Friends Account create_acc_promocode Gebe einen Promo Code ein create_acc_purchase_btn Bestelle Account create_already_logged_in_title Account Upgraded create_already_upgraded This account is already a full account, and can not be upgraded again. create_acc_total_price Insgesamt create_acc_price_usd Preis in (USD) create_acc_havecode Hast du einen Promo Code erhalten? create_acc_entercode_btn Gebe einen Code ein // Tooltips for various create/etc. account forms - shared stuff mostly web_form_create_acct_title Erstelle einen neuen Account web_form_purchase_acct_title Bestelle neuen Account web_form_friend_nickname Freund Nickname web_form_friend_nickname_tip This is the nickname of the friend whose account you wish to upgrade. web_form_promo_code Promo Code web_form_promo_code_tip If you've received a promotional code or reseller key, enter it here and click Apply to earn a partial or full discount on the purchase price. web_form_secure_transfer_generic Transaction information is secured with high-grade encryption before being transmitted over the Internet. web_form_gift_recipient_tos The recipient of this account must agree to the ^yTerms of Service^* web_form_gift_your_name Dein Name (Optional) web_form_gift_your_name_tip If you would like for the recipient of this gift account to know who purchased it for them, you can enter your name or nickname here. web_form_gift_friend_email Freund E-Mail web_form_gift_friend_email_tip Please enter the e-mail address of the friend for whom you'd like to purchase an account. An e-mail will be sent to them upon purchase detailing how to create their account. web_form_acc_tos_generic To create and use a Heroes of Newerth account, you must agree to the Terms of Service web_form_must_login Musst eingeloggt sein web_form_must_login_text You need to log in in order to utilize this feature. web_form_subaccount_title Unter-Account erstellen web_form_resetstats_title Statistiken zurücksetzen web_form_upgradefriend_title Upgrade Friend web_form_resetstats_pubstats Öffentliche Statistiken web_form_resetstats_pubstats_tip Statistics gained from playing public games. web_form_resetstats_rankedstats Ranked Statistics web_form_resetstats_rankedstats_tip Statistics gained from playing ranked matches through the matchmaking feature in Heroes of Newerth. web_form_resetstats_psr Public Skill Rating (PSR) web_form_resetstats_psr_tip Public rank gained by playing public games. web_form_resetstats_disconnects Disconnects web_form_resetstats_disconnects_tip The number of times you have disconnected from a game before the game was conclude web_form_resetstats_smr Solo Match Rank (SMR) web_form_resetstats_smr_tip The rank gained by playing ranked games by yourself. web_form_resetstats_tmr Team Match Rank (TMR) web_form_resetstats_tmr_tip The rank gained by playing ranked games in a team. web_form_resetstats_blurb Edit your account as much or as little as you like. You can clear certain statistics or wipe all of an account's statistics with one fee. You may edit all of the options below for a one time fee. web_form_resetstats_button Statistiken zurücksetzen web_form_resetstats_notice Click the "Reset Stats" button to permanently reset the chosen stats. Please note that this process is permanent, and not reversable. web_form_create_subaccount_title Create Sub-Account web_form_upgrade_account_title Upgrade Account web_form_create_subaccount_button Erstelle Unter-Account web_form_create_account_error Account Erstellungs Fehler web_form_resetpass_error1 You have sent too many password change requests to this email address. Please contact support@heroesofnewerth.com web_form_resetpass_error2 No matching email or nickname found. web_form_resetpass_error3 Connection error. Please try again momentarily. web_form_resetpass_error4 Please submit an email or nickname. web_form_generic_error1 Unable to connect, please try again momentarily. web_form_generic_error2 An error has occurred. Please try again momentarily. web_form_feature_unavailable This feature is currently unavailable. web_form_feature_unavailable_title Feature Unavailable web_form_feature_unavailable_inmatch This feature is not available while in a match. web_form_promocode_processing Processing promo code, please wait... web_form_promocode_error1 Promo Code Invalid or Not Found web_form_promocode_inuse Valid promo code entered - you save ${price_reduction}. // states create_acc_state_alabama Alabama create_acc_state_alaska Alaska create_acc_state_arizona Arizona create_acc_state_arkansas Arkansas create_acc_state_california Kalifornien create_acc_state_colorado Colorado create_acc_state_connecticut Connecticut create_acc_state_delaware Delaware create_acc_state_dc DC create_acc_state_florida Florida create_acc_state_georgia Georgia create_acc_state_hawaii Hawaii create_acc_state_idaho Idaho create_acc_state_illinois Illinois create_acc_state_indiana Indiana create_acc_state_iowa Iowa create_acc_state_kansas Kansas create_acc_state_kentucky Kentucky create_acc_state_louisiana Louisiana create_acc_state_maine Maine create_acc_state_maryland Maryland create_acc_state_massachusetts Massachusetts create_acc_state_michigan Michigan create_acc_state_minnesota Minnesota create_acc_state_mississippi Mississippi create_acc_state_missouri Missouri create_acc_state_montana Montana create_acc_state_nebraska Nebraska create_acc_state_nevada Nevada create_acc_state_new_hampshire New Hampshire create_acc_state_new_jersey New Jersey create_acc_state_new_mexico New Mexico create_acc_state_new_york New York create_acc_state_north_carolina North Carolina create_acc_state_north_dakota North Dakota create_acc_state_ohio Ohio create_acc_state_oklahoma Oklahoma create_acc_state_oregon Oregon create_acc_state_pennsylvania Pennsylvania create_acc_state_rhode_island Rhode Island create_acc_state_south_carolina South Carolina create_acc_state_south_dakota South Dakota create_acc_state_tennessee Tennessee create_acc_state_texas Texas create_acc_state_utah Utah create_acc_state_vermont Vermont create_acc_state_virginia Virginia create_acc_state_washington Washington create_acc_state_west_virginia West Virginia create_acc_state_wisconsin Wisconsin create_acc_state_wyoming Wyoming // countries create_acc_country_united_states Vereinigte Staaten create_acc_country_algeria Algerien create_acc_country_american_samoa Amerikanisch-Samoa create_acc_country_andorra Andorra create_acc_country_angola Angola create_acc_country_anguilla Anguilla create_acc_country_antarctica Antarktis create_acc_country_antigua_barbuda Antigua und Barbuda create_acc_country_argentina Argentinien create_acc_country_aruba Aruba create_acc_country_australia Australien create_acc_country_austria Österreich create_acc_country_bahamas Bahamas create_acc_country_bahrain Bahrain create_acc_country_bangledesh Bangladesch create_acc_country_barbados Barbados create_acc_country_belgium Belgien create_acc_country_belize Belize create_acc_country_benin Benin create_acc_country_bermuda Bermuda create_acc_country_bhutan Bhutan create_acc_country_bolivia Bolivien create_acc_country_bosnia Bosnien und Herzegowina create_acc_country_bouvet_island Bouvet-Insel create_acc_country_brazil Brasilien create_acc_country_brit_ocean Britisches Territorium im Indischen Ozean create_acc_country_brunei Brunei Darussalam create_acc_country_burkina Burkina Faso create_acc_country_burundi Burundi create_acc_country_cameroon Kamerun create_acc_country_canada Kanada create_acc_country_cape_verde Kap Verde create_acc_country_cayman Kaimaninseln create_acc_country_african_rep Zentralafrikanische Republik create_acc_country_chad Tschad create_acc_country_czech Tschechische Republik create_acc_country_chile Chile create_acc_country_china China create_acc_country_christmas Weihnachtchsinsel create_acc_country_cocos Kokosinseln (Cocosinseln) create_acc_country_colombia Kolumbien create_acc_country_comoros Komoren create_acc_country_congo Kongo create_acc_country_cook Cookinseln create_acc_country_cote Cote D'Ivoire (Elfenbeinküste) create_acc_country_croatia Kroatien create_acc_country_cyprus Zypern create_acc_country_denmark Dänemark create_acc_country_djibouti Dschibuti create_acc_country_dominica Dominica create_acc_country_dominican_rep Dominikanische Republik create_acc_country_east_timor Osttimor create_acc_country_ecuador Ecuador create_acc_country_egypt Ägypten create_acc_country_elsalvador El Salvador create_acc_country_equatorial_g Äquatorialguinea create_acc_country_eritrea Eritrea create_acc_country_estonia Estland create_acc_country_ethiopia Äthiopien create_acc_country_falkland_island Falkland-Inseln (Malwinen) create_acc_country_faroe Färöer-Inseln create_acc_country_fiji Fidschi create_acc_country_finland Finnland create_acc_country_france Frankreich create_acc_country_france_metro Frankreich, Hauptstadt create_acc_country_france_guiana Französisch-Guayana create_acc_country_france_poly Französisch-Polynesien create_acc_country_france_south Französische Gebiete im südlichen Indischen Ozean create_acc_country_gabon Gabun create_acc_country_gambia Gambia create_acc_country_germany Deutschland create_acc_country_ghana Ghana create_acc_country_gibraltar Gibraltar create_acc_country_greece Griechenland create_acc_country_greenland Grönland create_acc_country_grenada Grenada create_acc_country_guadeloupe Guadeloupe create_acc_country_guam Guam create_acc_country_guatemala Guatemala create_acc_country_guinea Guinea create_acc_country_guinea_bissau Guinea-Bissau create_acc_country_guyana Guyana create_acc_country_haiti Haiti create_acc_country_heard_mcdonald Heard und McDonald-Inseln create_acc_country_honduras Honduras create_acc_country_hungary Ungarn create_acc_country_iceland Island create_acc_country_india Indien create_acc_country_indonesia Indonesien create_acc_country_ireland Irland create_acc_country_israel Israel create_acc_country_italy Italien create_acc_country_ivory_coast Elfenbeinküste create_acc_country_jamaica Jamaika create_acc_country_japan Japan create_acc_country_kenya Kenia create_acc_country_laos Laos create_acc_country_latvia Lettland create_acc_country_lesotho Lesotho create_acc_country_liechtenstein Liechtenstein create_acc_country_lithuania Litauen create_acc_country_luxembourg Luxemburg create_acc_country_macau Macau create_acc_country_madagascar Madagaskar create_acc_country_malawia Malawi create_acc_country_malaysia Malaysia create_acc_country_maldives Malediven create_acc_country_mali Mali create_acc_country_malta Malta create_acc_country_marshall Marshallinseln create_acc_country_martinique Martinique create_acc_country_mauritania Mauretanien create_acc_country_mauritius Mauritius create_acc_country_mayotte Mayotte create_acc_country_mexico Mexiko create_acc_country_micronesia Mikronesien create_acc_country_monaco Monaco create_acc_country_mongolia Mongolei create_acc_country_montenegro Montenegro create_acc_country_moracco Marokko create_acc_country_mozambique Mosambik create_acc_country_myanmar Myanmar create_acc_country_namibia Namibia create_acc_country_nauru Nauru create_acc_country_nepal Nepal create_acc_country_netherlands Niederlande create_acc_country_netherlands_ant Niederländische Antillen create_acc_country_new_caledonia Neukaledonien create_acc_country_new_zealand Neuseeland create_acc_country_nicaragua Nicaragua create_acc_country_niger Niger create_acc_country_niue Niue create_acc_country_norfolk_island Norfolkinsel create_acc_country_norther_mariana Nördliche Marianen create_acc_country_norway Norwegen create_acc_country_oman Oman create_acc_country_pakistan Pakistan create_acc_country_palau Palau create_acc_country_panama Panama create_acc_country_papau_nguinea Papua Neuguinea create_acc_country_paraguay Paraguay create_acc_country_peru Peru create_acc_country_phillipines Philippinen create_acc_country_pitcairn Pitcairn create_acc_country_poland Polen create_acc_country_portugal Portugal create_acc_country_puerto_rico Puerto Rico create_acc_country_qatar Katar create_acc_country_romania Rumänien create_acc_country_russia Russland create_acc_country_saint_kitts St. Kitts und Nevis create_acc_country_saint_lucia Saint Lucia create_acc_country_saint_vincent St. Vincent und die Grenadinen create_acc_country_samoa Samoa create_acc_country_san_marino San Marino create_acc_country_sao_tome Sao Tome und Príncipe create_acc_country_saudi_arabia Saudi-Arabien create_acc_country_senegal Senegal create_acc_country_serbia Serbien create_acc_country_seychelles Seychellen create_acc_country_sierra_leone Sierra Leone create_acc_country_singapore Singapur create_acc_country_slovakia Slowakei create_acc_country_slovenia Slowenien create_acc_country_solomon Salomonen create_acc_country_south_africa Südafrika create_acc_country_south_korea Südkorea create_acc_country_spain Spanien create_acc_country_sri_lanka Sri Lanka create_acc_country_sthelena St. Helena create_acc_country_stpierre St. Pierre und Miquelon create_acc_country_sudan Sudan create_acc_country_suriname Surinam create_acc_country_svalbard Svalbard und Jan Mayen Inseln create_acc_country_swaziland Swasiland create_acc_country_sweden Schweden create_acc_country_switzerland Schweiz create_acc_country_syria Syrien create_acc_country_tanzania Tansania create_acc_country_togo Togo create_acc_country_tongo Tonga create_acc_country_trinidad Trinidad und Tobago create_acc_country_tunisia Tunesien create_acc_country_turkey Türkei create_acc_country_turks_and_caicos Turks und Caicosinseln create_acc_country_uganda Uganda create_acc_country_ukraine Ukraine create_acc_country_united_kingdom Vereinigtes Königreich create_acc_country_us_minor Kleinere amerikanische Überseeinseln create_acc_country_uruguay Uruguay create_acc_country_vanuatu Vanuatu create_acc_country_vatican Vatikanstadt create_acc_country_venezuela Venezuela create_acc_country_virgin_brit Jungferninseln (Britisch) create_acc_country_virgin_us Jungferninseln (US) create_acc_country_wallis Wallis und Futuna Inseln create_acc_country_western_sahara Westsahara create_acc_country_zaire Zaire // credit_card.package creditcard_label_correct_error Berichtige diesen Fehler creditcard_button_close_window Fenster Schließen creditcard_label_promocode Promo Code creditcard_label_first_name Vorname credit_card_first_name_tip Gib den Vornamen entsprechend Deiner Kreditkarte ein. creditcard_label_last_name Nachname credit_card_last_name_tip Gib den Nachnamen entsprechend Deiner Kreditkarte ein. creditcard_label_billing_zip Rechnungs-Postleitzahl credit_card_billing_zip_tip Gib die Postleitzahl ein, die mit der Rechnungsadresse Deiner Kreditkarte übereinstimmt. creditcard_label_cvv_number Gib die CVV2-Nummer ein. Diese findest du auf der Rückseite Deiner Kreditkarte. creditcard_label_expiration_date Gib das Ablaufdatum Deiner Kreditkarte ein. creditcard_label_upgrade_agreement Durch einen Klick auf die Taste "Upgrade auf Premium-Account" stimmst Du den ^yNutzungsbestimmungen^* zu. creditcard_label_purchase_agreement By clicking the "Purchase Account" button, you are agreeing to the Terms of Service creditcard_label_subacct_agreement By clicking the "Create Sub-Account" button, you are agreeing to the Terms of Service creditcard_label_upgrade_prime Upgrade auf Premium-Account creditcard_label_secure_card Vor der Datenübertragung über das Internet werden deine Kreditkartendaten mit einer hochwertigen Chiffrierung versehen. creditcard_button_dont_upgrade Nein Danke, kein Upgrade creditcard_label_processing_form Daten werden verarbeitet... creditcard_header_upgrade_prime Upgrade auf Premium-Account - Verrechnungseinzelheiten creditcard_label_prime_up_successful Premium Upgrade Erfolgreich! creditcard_label_prime_up_ty Vielen Dank für das Upgrade zum Premium-Account. Deine Unterstützung unabhängiger Spielhersteller erlaubt es uns, auch in Zukunft neue und preisgünstige Spiele zu entwickeln. creditcard_label_prime_benefits Du hast jetzt Zugriff auf alle Vorteile eines Premium-Accounts! Untenstehend findest Du die Einzelheiten Deiner Transaktion. creditcard_label_transaction_email Eine E-Mail mit diesen Daten wurde an die oben angegebene E-Mail-Adresse gesendet. Bei Fragen wendest Du Dich bitte an support@s2games.com oder besuche http://www.heroesofnewerth.com. creditcard_label_match_content Die folgenden Felder müssen genau mit den Daten Deines Kreditkartenkontos übereinstimmen. creditcard_label_prime_card_number Kreditkartennummer creditcard_label_prime_cvv_number CVV2 Nummer creditcard_label_prime_expiration Ablaufdatum creditcard_label_prime_month Monat: creditcard_label_prime_year Jahr: credit_card_processing Transaktion wird verarbeitet... credit_card_error Es ist ein Fehler aufgetreten: {error} credit_card_upgrade_success Purchase successful - your Heroes of Newerth account has been upgraded. credit_card_error_plain Ein Fehler trat auf: credit_card_error_duplicate_subscription Es gibt ein Mehrfach-Abonnement. credit_card_error_invalid_number Die Kreditkartennummer ist ungültig. credit_card_error_invalid_code Der Kartencode (CVV2/CVC2/CID) ist ungültig. credit_card_error_address Die angegebene Adresse stimmt nicht mit der Rechnungsadresse des Kartenbesitzers überein. credit_card_error_duplicate_transaction Es wurde eine mehrfache Transaktion eingeleitet. credit_card_error_expiration_date Das Ablaufdatum der Kreditkarte ist ungültig. credit_card_error_declined Diese Transaktion wurde zurückgewiesen. credit_card_result_charge Heutige Kosten: ^w${charge} credit_card_result_first_name Vorname: ^w{name} credit_card_result_last_name Nachname: ^w{name} credit_card_result_transaction_number Transaktions #: ^w{id} credit_card_result_subscription_number Abonnements #: ^w{id} credit_card_result_next_bill_date Nächstes Rechnungsdatum: ^w{date} credit_card_result_email E-Mail: ^w{email} // game.interface game_scores_label_name NAME game_scores_label_hero HELD game_scores_label_lvl Lvl game_scores_label_player_name Spielername game_scores_label_k K game_scores_label_d D game_scores_label_a A game_scores_label_tab_lvl Stufe game_scores_label_tab_player_name Spielername game_scores_label_tab_k K game_scores_label_tab_d D game_scores_label_tab_a A game_shop_label_recipe Rezept game_shop_label_combine Kombinieren game_scores_header_scores Punkte game_button_scores Punkte game_halfscores_tooltip Klicken um nur den Spieler Avatar und sein Level auf der Anzeigetafel. Benutze den oberen Knopf um die Tafel komplett anzuzeigen oder zu verstecken. game_button_menu Menü game_button_open_close_shop Laden öffnen/schließen game_shop_label_shopname Laden game_shop_label_accessories Ausrüstung game_shop_label_weapons Waffen game_shop_label_relics Relikte game_shop_label_supplies Vorräte game_shop_label_secret Geheimer Laden game_shop_label_recipe_outpost Aussenposten game_shop_label_recipe_one Einführung game_shop_label_recipe_two Unterstützend game_shop_label_recipe_three Schützend game_shop_label_recipe_four Kämpferisch game_shop_label_recipe_five Morph-Angriff game_shop_label_recommended Empfohlen game_label_stash Truhe game_label_stash_tool_tip Die Truhe dient der Aufbewahrung von Gegenständen bei vollem Inventar. Wenn Du dich von der Basis entfernt hast, werden im Geschäft gekaufte Gegenstände automatisch inder Truhe abgelegt.\n\nEin Linksklick auf einen Gegenstand mit automatischer Zusammensetzung in deiner Truhe baut diesen auseinander. game_label_stash_deconstruct_tool_tip Rückbau info game_shop_label_requires Erfordert: game_shop_label_used_in Benutzt in: game_shop_label_total_cost Gesamtbetrag game_shop_label_buyall Alle Bestandteile kaufen game_shop_label_total_cost_tip Der Gesamtbetrag einer Rezeptur umfasst sowohl die Kosten für die Rezeptur als auch die Kosten der für die Rezeptur notwendigen Gegenstände. game_shop_label_shoptip_header Shop-Informationen game_shop_label_shoptip_summary Der Shop umfasst zwei Hauptkategorien, Gegenstände und Rezepturen. Gegenstände sind die einzelnen Komponenten, aus denen sich die Rezepturen zusammensetzen. Um manche Rezepturen zu vervollständigen, erfordern diese nach dem Kauf der einzelnen Komponenten den zusätzlichen Erwerb eines bestimmten Rezepturengegenstandes. Andere Rezepturen entstehen automatisch, sobald alle benötigten Gegenstände vorhanden sind.\n\nFalls Du aus Versehen einen nicht benötigten Gegenstand kaufst, bleibt Dir eine Gnadenfrist von 15 Sekunden, während der Du den Gegenstand zum vollen Kaufpreis zurückgeben kannst. game_shop_label_shoptip_featuresheader Shop-Features und Hotkeys: game_shop_label_shoptip_features Drücke ^gSHIFT^* und mache einen ^gLINKSKLICK^* auf einen bestimmten Gegenstand, um sich anzusehen, für welche Rezepturen dieser verwendet werden kann.\n\nUm einen Gegenstand aus Deinem Inventar in das Versteck zu legen, oder umgekehrt, halte die Taste ^gSTRG^* gedrückt und klicke mit ^gRECHTS^* auf den entsprechenden Gegenstand.\n\nUm einen Gegenstand zu verkaufen, wähle ihn entweder mit einem ^gRECHTSKLICK^* an und lege ihn anschließend mit einem ^gLINKSKLICK^* im Shop-Interface ab, oder halte die Tasten ^gSTRG^* und ^gSHIFT^* gedrückt und vollführe einen ^gRECHTSKLICK^* auf den entsprechenden Gegenstand. game_ui_label_gold Gold game_attributes_label_atk_spd Atk Geschw game_attributes_label_magic_armor Magisch Rüs game_header_scores_team_one Team 1 game_header_scores_team_two Team 2 game_label_ally_level L game_label_buy_back Rückkauf game_label_hero_kd_hero Held: game_label_creep_kills_creep Creep: game_invulnerable Unverwundbar game_disconnect Getrennt // game_chat.package gamechat_button_send_message Nachricht Senden gamechat_tip_hit_z_history ^y*Tipp:^* Drücke "Z", um den Chat-Verlauf anzuzeigen gamechat_indicate_team TEAM gamechat_indicate_all ALLE gamechat_header_chat Chat game_chat_button_team Team game_chat_button_all Alle game_chat_for ^yChat Für: ^* {target} // main_local_browser.package local_header_local_game Lokales Spiel local_header_join_local_game Einem Lokalen Spiel Beitreten local_label_your_name Dein Name local_button_refresh_list Liste Aktualisieren local_button_connect_ip Verbinden mit IP local_button_join_selected Dem ausgewählten Spiel Beitreten local_create_game_header Ein Lokales Spiel Erstellen local_select_server_header Einen Server Auswählen local_select_server_button Server Auswählen main_local_browser_filter_header Spielliste Filtern main_local_browser_filter_desc Um die Ergebnisse zu filtern, gib bitte einen Spielnamen oder einen Teil eines Spielnamens ein. local_need_password_header Passwort Erforderlich main_local_browser_password_tip Gib das Passwort für dieses Spiel ein. local_server_header Server main_local_browser_ip IP main_local_browser_ip_tip Um sich mit einem Remote-Spiel zu verbinden, gib bitte eine Internet Protocol (IP) Adresse ein. main_local_browser_connect_to_ip Mit einer IP verbinden main_local_broswer_password Passwort main_local_browser_password_tip Gib das Passwort für dieses Spiel ein. main_local_browser_starting Remote-Spiel startet... main_local_browser_header Spiel-Browser - ^r{players}^* Spieler auf ^r{servers}^* Servern // main_popup.interface popup_header Nachricht // cc_community.package cc_com_header_your_friends_list Deine Freundesliste cc_com_header_add_friends Neue Freunde Aufnehmen cc_com_label_enter_nickname Name Unten Eingeben: cc_com_button_add Aufnehmen cc_com_button_find_in_game Suche im Laufenden Spiel cc_com_aside_header_in_current_game Im Laufenden Spiel cc_com_aside_current_button_add Aufnehmen cc_com_button_recently_with Kürzliche Spielpartner cc_com_aside_header_recently_with Kürzliche Spielpartner cc_com_aside_recent_button_add Aufnehmen cc_com_header_clan_management Clan-Management cc_com_create_button Neuen Clan gründen cc_com_label_not_in_clan Du bist momentan in keinem Clan. cc_com_label_start_clan Starte jetzt deinen eigenen Clan! Du benötigst nur 5 Gründungsmitglieder (dich selbst eingeschlossen). Alle Gründungsmitglieder müssen momentan in HoN eingeloggt sein und dürfen noch nicht Mitglieder eines anderen Clans sein. cc_com_label_if_interested Falls Du einem Clan beitreten möchtest, ändere bitte Deinen Status. Dein Status wird für die Clan-Führer sichtbar. cc_com_dropbox_not_interested Nicht Interessiert cc_com_dropbox_looking_for_clan Suche nach Clan cc_com_header_clan_inv_recent Kürzliche Spielpartner cc_com_button_clan_inv_recent_add Aufnehmen cc_com_header_clan_inv_current Im Laufenden Spiel cc_com_button_clan_inv_current_add Aufnehmen cc_com_rtclick_clan_invite_member Neues Mitglied Einladen cc_com_label_find_nickname_below Name unten Eingeben: cc_com_button_findoptions_invite Einladen cc_com_button_findoptions_current Suche im Laufenden Spiel cc_com_button_findoptions_recent Kürzliche Spielpartner cc_com_newclan_button Clan gründen cc_com_newclan_header Neuen Clan gründen cc_com_newclan_tip_header Clan gründen Tips cc_com_newclan_invite_button Einladungen versenden cc_com_newclan_check_name Clan Name und Clan Kurzzeichen überprüfen cc_com_newclan_clanname Clan Name cc_com_newclan_clantag Clan Kurzzeichen (1-3 Zeichen) cc_com_newclan_leader Clan Leiter cc_com_newclan_memberinfo Gib die nicknames der vier Gründungsmitglieder deines Clans ein. Alle Gründungsmitglieder müssen momentan in HoN eingeloggt sein und dürfen noch nicht Mitglieder eines anderen Clans sein.. cc_com_newclan_founding1 Mitglied 1 cc_com_newclan_founding2 Mitglied 2 cc_com_newclan_founding3 Mitglied 3 cc_com_newclan_founding4 Mitglied 4 cc_com_newclan_waitinginfo Warte darauf dass deine Gründungsmitglieder deine Einladung beantworten. Wenn alle vier Gründungsmitglieder die Einladung annehmen bevor die Zeitgrenze überschritten wurde, wird dein neuer Clan gegründet. cc_com_newclan_waitingtime Verbleibende Zeit: cc_com_newclan_results_button Fortfahren cc_com_newclan_success Clan wurde gegründet Erfolgsnachricht cc_com_newclan_failure Clan wurde gegründet Fehlernachricht cc_com_newclan_finished_button Fenster schließen ccpanel_header_options Einstellungen ccpanel_button_config_cc Freunde/Clan Menü Einstellungen ccpanel_label_panel_explanation Das Freunde/Clan Menü benachrichtigt Dich über die Handlungen Deiner Freunde und Clan-Verbündeten. Wähle die gewünschten Benachrichtigungen aus. ccpanel_checkbox_connection_note Benachrichtigung bei Verbindungen ccpanel_checkbox_disconnect_note Benachrichtigung bei Verbindungstrennung ccpanel_checkbox_join_note Benachrichtigung beim Beitritt von Spielen ccpanel_checkbox_leave_note Benachrichtigung beim Verlassen von Spielen ccpanel_checkbox_friend_adds_note Aufnahmen in die Freundesliste ccpanel_checkbox_friends_remove_note Löschen aus der Freundesliste ccpanel_checkbox_clan_message_note Clan-Nachrichten ccpanel_checkbox_rank_change_note Clan-Änderungen im Rang ccpanel_checkbox_new_member_note Neue Clan-Departures ccpanel_checkbox_depature_note Clan-Starts ccpanel_checkbox_clan_invite_note Clan-Einladungen ccpanel_checkbox_match_note Benachrichtigung bei Clan-Matches ccpanel_checkbox_invite_note Spiel Einladungen ccpanel_button_save_settings Einstellungen Speichern ccpanel_game_invite Einladung zum Spiel ccpanel_label_clan_and_community Freunde/Clan Menü // cc_serverlist.package ccserverlist_checkbox_show_full Anzeige Voll: ccserverlist_checkbox_show_empty Anzeige Leer: ccserverlist_checkbox_show_sandbox Sandkästen Anzeigen: ccserverlist_checkbox_max_ping Max Ping: ccserverlist_editbox_map Karte: ccserverlist_checkbox_different Unterschiedliche Version: ccserverlist_checkbox_all_level Alle Stufen: ccserverlist_checkbox_unresponsive Antwortet nicht: ccserverlist_button_save Speichern ccserverlist_combobox_races Rassen: ccserverlist_button_filters Filter ccserverlist_button_refresh Aktualisieren ccserverlist_button_connect_ip Verbinde mit IP ccserverlist_editbox_ip IP: ccserverlist_editbox_pass Pass: // cc_statistics.package ccstats_button_fetch Holen ccstats_button_show_stats Statistiken anzeigen ccstats_button_hide_stats Statistiken verbergen // cc_message.package cc_message_label_enter_name_message Name zur Nachricht Hinzufügen cc_message_label_message Nachricht // cc_whisper.package ccwhisper_label_send_clan_message Nachricht an Clan Senden. ccwhisper_button_send_whisper Senden ccwhisper_button_send_message Nachricht Senden ccwhisper_header_send_a_message Eine Nachricht Senden // cc_tournamentlist.package cctournament_upcoming_header Deine bevorstehenden Tourniere cctournament_upcoming_tournament Tournier: cctournament_upcoming_tournamentadmin Spielleiter: cctournament_upcoming_date Datum: cctournament_upcoming_time Zeit: cctournament_upcoming_bracket Klammer: cctournament_upcoming_pool Teamauswahl: cctournament_upcoming_pooltip Die Auswahl der Teams gegen die du antrittst, bestimmt durch die Art des Tournieres und die Anzahl der Niederlagen. cctournament_upcoming_starttime Startzeit: cctournament_upcoming_joingame Dem Spiel jetzt beitreten cctournament_upcoming_adminonline Benutzer ist online, klicke auf die Namen um Nachrichten zu verschicken // social_groups.package no_ims You have no IM conversations. Enter a nickname below to send a message to another player. im_user_not_found Username not found! im_user_offline User is offline! // game_end_stats.interface endstats_label_match_id Match ID endstats_label_date Datum endstats_label_time Zeit endstats_label_match_length Match-Länge endstats_label_match_ver Version endstats_label_server Server endstats_label_match_comments Match-Anmerkungen endstats_button_submit_comment Anmerkungen Senden endstats_header_legion_players Legion Spieler endstats_header_player_name Spielername endstats_label_lvl Lvl endstats_label_hk HK endstats_label_d D endstats_label_ck CK endstats_label_cd CD endstats_label_xp_min XP/Min endstats_label_rate Rate endstats_header_player_statistics Spieler-Statistiken endstats_label_xp_earned Verdiente XP endstats_label_deaths Tode endstats_label_gold_earned Verdientes Gold endstats_label_gold_spent Ausgegebenes Gold endstats_label_action_per_min Handlungen pro Minute endstats_label_buy_backs Helden Rückkäufe endstats_label_xp/minute XP/Minute endstats_label_gold_lost Verlorenes Gold endstats_label_gold/minute Gold/Minute endstats_label_time_played Spielzeit endstats_header_enemy_heroes Gegnerische Helden endstats_label_hero_damage Schaden endstats_label_hero_kills Kills endstats_label_hero_assists Unterstützung endstats_label_hero_gold Gold endstats_header_enemy_building Gegnerische Gebäude endstats_label_building_damage Schaden endstats_label_building_razes Zerstörungen endstats_label_building_gold Gold endstats_header_team_creeps Team Creeps endstats_label_creep_damage Schaden endstats_label_creep_kills Kills endstats_label_creep_gold Gold endstats_header_neutrals Neutrale Creeps endstats_label_neutral_damage Schaden endstats_label_neutral_kills Kills endstats_label_neutral_gold Gold endstats_header_creep_denies Creep Verweigert endstats_label_creep_deny_count Zahl der Opferungen endstats_label_creep_xp_denied XP Verweigert endstats_header_hellbourne_players Hellbourne Spieler endstats_header_legion_statistics Statistiken der Legion endstats_header_hellbourne_statistics Statistiken Hellbourne endstats_label_attributes_player Spielereigenschaften endstats_label_hero_played Gespielter Held endstats_label_hero_level Level endstats_label_hero_info_health Gesundheit endstats_label_hero_info_mana Mana endstats_label_hero_info_damage Schaden endstats_label_hero_info_speed Geschwindigkeit endstats_label_hero_info_atk_spd Angriffsgeschwindigkeit endstats_label_hero_info_int Intelligenz enstasts_label_hero_info_agi Gewandtheit endstats_label_hero_info_str Stärke endstats_label_hero_info_armor Rüstung endstats_label_hero_info_inventory Inventar endstats_label_kda K / D / A endstats_label_apm APM endstats_label_match_name ^ySpiel:^* game_end_stats_victory_legion Sieg für The Legion! game_end_stats_victory_hellbourne Sieg für The Hellbourne! game_end_stats_detailed Detaillierte Statistiken - {name} game_end_stats_show_winner Sieger anzeigen game_end_stats_concede Team hat aufgegeben! game_end_stats_awards_soon Preise kommen bald! game_end_stats_no_matches Du hast noch an keinen aufgenommenen Spielen teilgenommen. Du kannst ein Spiel einholen, indem du unten seine ID eingibst. game_end_stats_kda ^g{kills}^* / ^r{deaths}^* / ^y{assists}^* game_end_stats_progress_bar Lade entity definition, bitte warten... game_end_stats_download_in_progress Bitte warte, bis der Download beendet ist. game_end_stats_download_retry_btn Fehlgeschlagen - Erneut versuchen game_end_stats_watch_replay_btn Wiederholung ansehen game_end_stats_compat_btn Compatize game_end_stats_refresh_btn Check for File main_stats_retrieving_match Hole Spielinformationen ein... main_stats_retrieving_matches Hole Spiele ein... main_stats_failed_retrieval Fehler beim Einholden der Spielinformationen. main_stats_cancel Abbrechen main_stats_retry Wiederholen main_stats_does_not_exist Spiel wurde noch nicht zugesendet. main_stats_downloading_replay Lade Wiederholung herunter... main_stats_error_downloading_replay Fehler beim Herunterladen der Wiederholung. main_stats_download_replay_progress Progress: ^w{count}MB / {total}MB main_stats_download_replay_speed Download Speed: ^w{speed}KB/sec main_stats_download_replay_remaining Time Left: ^w{time} main_stats_retrieving_stats Retrieving stats... main_stats_error_message An error was encountered while retrieving player statistics. Please try again. game_end_stats_recentgames Statistik des letzten Spiels anzeigen game_end_stats_matchdetails Details des Spiels game_end_stats_download_btn Spielwiederholung herunterladen game_end_stats_download_tootlip Bald verfügbar! game_end_stats_comment_btn Kommentiere das Spiel game_end_stats_comment_tooltip Kommentare werden auf der HoN Spielwiederholungsseite angezeigt. game_end_stats_awards Preise des Spiels game_end_stats_close_button Statistik schließen game_end_stats_download_waiting_btn Checking... game_end_stats_download_waiting_tootlip Checking for replay file. game_end_stats_download_retry_tooltip The replay download has failed, the file may not yet be uploaded, click here to try again. game_end_stats_download_unav_btn Replay Unavailable game_end_stats_download_unav_tooltip This replay is not available for download. game_end_stats_download_compat_tooltip This replay is of an older version of Heroes of Newerth. Compatability files will need to be downloaded in order to view this replay. game_end_stats_fetch_btn Fetch Match ID game_end_stats_fetch_tooltip Enter the match ID of a completed game. Past match IDs may be searched on the replays website. After fetching match details, you may view the details of the match, and download a replay, if available. // game_spectator.interface game_spectator_stats_gold/min Gold/Min game_spectator_stats_bldgdmg Geb. Sch. game_spectator_k/d/a K/D/A // cc_ircchat.package ircchat_main_button_join_create_new Neuem Channel beitreten / erschaffen ircchat_header_join_create_new Neuem Channel beitreten / erschaffen ircchat_button_join_create Beitreten / Erschaffen ircchat_button_channel_join_create Beitreten / Erschaffen ircchat_button_chat_text_send_message Nachricht senden ircchat_button_chat_channel_create_new Neuem Channel beitreten / erschaffen ircchat_header_chat Chat ccstats_button_show_ccchat Chat anzeigen ccstats_button_hide_ccchat Chat verbergen // game_hero_select.interface hselect_label_hd_strength Stärke: hselect_label_hd_agility Gewandtheit: hselect_label_hd_intel Intelligenz: hselect_button_ready Bereit game_hero_select_ready_tip_me_ready Du bist bereit für die Schlacht! game_hero_select_ready_tip Klicke diesen Knopf wenn du bereit bist das Spiel zu beginnen. Wenn du bereit bist kann du keinen neuen Helden mehr wählen. Es geht los sobald alle Spieler bereit sind. game_hero_select_ready_tip_no_hero Du musst einen Helden wählen bevor du bereit sein kannst. game_hero_select_ready_tip_other_ready Dieser Spieler ist bereit für die Schlacht! game_hero_select_ready_tip_not_ready Dieser Spieler ist noch nicht bereit... game_hero_select_random Zufällige Heldenwahl game_hero_select_random_tip_already_picked Deine Heldenwahl ist bereits getroffen. game_hero_select_random_tip_free Zufällige Heldenwahl beeinflusst dein Startkapital nicht. game_hero_select_random_tip Zufällige Heldenwahl stellt dir ^y{gold}^* Bonusgold zur Verfügung. hselect_header_hero_details Helden Details hselect_label_hd_damage Schaden hselect_label_hd_armor Rüstung hselect_label_hd_move_speed Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit hselect_label_hd_attack_type Angriffsart hselect_label_hd_attack_range Angriffsreichweite hselect_label_hd_attack_rate Angriffsrate hselect_label_hd_abilities Fähigkeiten game_hero_select_mana_cost Magiekosten: {value} game_hero_select_cooldown Abklingzeit: {time}s hselect_header_statistics Statistik hselect_label_strength Str hselect_label_agility Gew hselect_label_intelligence Int hselect_swap_request_tip_header Held tauschen hselect_swap_request_tip_text Biete dem Spieler an mit diesem Helden zu tauschen. Nach dem Tausch kannst du weder neu wählen noch wieder tauschen. hselect_swap_accept_tip_header Held tauschen hselect_swap_accept_tip_text Dieser Spieler bietet dir an die Helden zu tauschen. Klicke auf das Heldenbild um den Tausch anzunehmen. Nach dem Tausch kannst du weder neu wählen noch wieder tauschen.. game_hero_select_repick Neu Wählen game_hero_select_repick_tip_disabled In diesem Spiel ist es verboten neu zu wählen. game_hero_select_repick_tip_already_used Du hast die zweite Wahl bereits verbraucht. game_hero_select_repick_tip_already_swapped Du kannst nicht Neuwählen weil du getauscht hast. game_hero_select_repick_tip_no_hero Nachdem du einen Helden gewählt hast, kannst du die Wahl hier rückgängig machen. Neuwählen kostet ^y{gold}^* Gold. Du kannst nur einemal Neuwählen. Du kannst nach dem Neuwählen nicht mehr tauschen. game_hero_select_repick_tip Drücke diesen Knopf um neu zu wählen. Neuwählen kostet ^y{gold}^* Gold. Du kannst nur einmal Neuwählen. Du kannst nach dem Neuwählen nicht mehr tauschen. game_hero_select_repick_tip_free Drücke diesen Knopf um neu zu wählen. Du kannst nur einmal Neuwählen. Du kannst nach dem Neuwählen nicht mehr tauschen. game_hero_select_starting_gold Startkapital game_hero_select_starting_gold_tip_me Du wirst ^y{gold}^* Gold zu Beginn des Spiels haben. game_hero_select_starting_gold_tip_other Dieser Spieler wird ^y{gold}^* Gold zu Beginn des Spiels haben. game_hero_select_status_select_hero Wähle deinen Helden game_hero_select_status_waiting Warte auf andere Spieler game_hero_select_status_ban_hero Verbanne einen Helden hero_select_voip_tip_header Sprachchat hero_select_voip_mute_tip Du hast diesen Spieler stummgeschaltet. Klicke hier um ihn wieder zuzuschalten. hero_select_voip_tip Klicke hier um den Spieler stumm zu schalten. game_hero_select_label_damage ^ySchaden:^* {damage} game_hero_select_label_attack_range ^yReichweite:^* {range} game_hero_select_label_attack_speed ^yGeschwindigkeit:^* {speed} // main_lobby.interface mainlobby_button_main_menu Hauptmenü main_lobby_replay_view Statistikanzeiger main_lobby_replay_view_desc Der Statistikanzeiger wird benutzt um eine Zusammenfassung vergangener HoN Spiele zu erhalten. Mit seiner Hilfe kannst du schnell deine jüngsten Spiele finden, Spiele anhand ihrer ID nachschlagen und Wiederholungen herunterladen. main_lobby_ranked_play Bewertetes Spiel main_lobby_ranked_play_desc Bewertete spiele erlauben dir Spiele mit Gruppen und sogar Freunde in andere Teams zu plazieren. Die Funktion sucht nach Spielen mit den selben Einstellungen und versucht faire Teams (basierend auf der Statistik) zu erzeugen. Diese Spiele werden dann benutzt um Ränge in unserer Bestenliste zu vergeben. mainlobby_button_quick_play_config Schnell zum Spiel - Einstellungen main_lobby_button_quick_play_config_desc Hier kannst du alle Spielarten und Spieleinstellungen vorgeben oder lediglich andeuten. Dein Client sucht dann nach passenden Spielen und tritt diesen bei. Je mehr Einstellungen du genau vorgibst, desto länger kann es dauern ein Spiel zu finden. main_lobby_quick_play_desc Diese Funktion erlaubt dir schnell in ein dir entsprechendes Spiel zu gelangen. Wenn du die Einstellungen öffnest kannst du links Vorgaben machen die dir helfen das Spiel das du suchst zu finden. 'Schnell zum Spiel' versucht NICHT die Bewertungen der Spieler auszugleichen und faire Teams zu schaffen. Benutze iMatch für diese Funktion. mainlobby_label_qp_config_note Um 'Schnell zum Spiel' richtig einzustellen, kannst du mit den Knöpfen unten Vorgaben machen oder diese lockern. Wenn du "Schnell zum Spiel" klickst wirst du dem Spiel, dass deinen Einstellungen am nähesten kommt beitreten. main_lobby_qp_show_advanced_filters_label Für weitergehende Filter, klicke den 'erweiterte Filter' Knopf um alle Einstellungen anzuzeigen. main_lobby_qp_hide_advanced_filters_label Um weitergehende Filter zu verbergem, klicke den 'erweitere Filter verbergen' Knopf. mainlobby_button_save_qp_config 'Schnell zum Spiel' Einstellungen speichern mainlobby_label_join_size Nur Spielen mit dieser Teamgröße beitreten mainlobby_header_team_size Teamgröße mainlobby_header_game_type Spielart mainlobby_label_normal Normal mainlobby_label_random_draft Zufällige 18 mainlobby_label_single_draft Zufällige 3 mainlobby_label_banning_draft Einzelne aussondern mainlobby_label_banning_pick Banning Pick mainlobby_label_captains_draft Kapitän wählt mainlobby_label_captains_mode Kapitänsmodus mainlobby_label_deathmatch Bis zum Tod mainlobby_header_game_options Spiel Einstellungen mainlobby_label_tier Stufe mainlobby_label_tier_tip Server auf eine bestimmte Stufe beschränken.\n\n^yNur Anfänger^* - Nur Konten mit geringer Spielerfahrung können teilnehmen.\n^yAnfänger erlaubt^* - Alle Spieler können beitreten.\n^yProfi^* - Nur Konten mit hoher Spielerfahrung können beitreten. mainlobby_header_game_tier1 Nur Anfänger mainlobby_header_game_tier2 Anfänger erlaubt mainlobby_header_game_tier3 Profi mainlobby_header_game_official Offiziell - Statistiken werden aufgenommen mainlobby_header_game_official2 Nicht offiziell main_lobby_public Öffentlich main_lobby_private Privat main_lobby_leaver_restricted Spielverderber ausgeschlossen main_lobby_leaver_restricted_desc Spieler die zu oft aus Spielen geflohen sind oder bei denen sich dieses abzeichnet können nicht beitreten. mainlobby_game_types_label Spielarten mainlobby_label_more Erweiterte Einstellungen mainlobby_button_show_advanced Erweitert anzeigen mainlobby_button_hide_advanced Erweitert verbergen mainlobby_button_ranked_play Bewertetes Spiel mainlobby_button_custom_game Spieleliste mainlobby_button_custom_game_desc Wenn du 'Schnell zum Spiel' nicht verwenden möchtest kannst du hier manuell Spiele suchen. In der Spieleliste kannst du Filter bezüglich Teamgröße, Spielarten, Einstellungen und Ping zuschalten. Wenn du auf Knopfdruck in ein Spiel einsteigen willst empfehlen wir dir 'Schnell zum Spiel' zu verwenden. mainlobby_button_create_game Spiel erschaffen mainlobby_button_create_game_desc Willst du ein Spiel erstellen, dass genau deinen Vorstellungen entspricht, oder willst es deinen Freunden einfach machen beizutreten? Dann ist das hier deine Funktion! Wenn du ein Spiel erstellst kannst du dies privat tun, darauf warten, dass deine Freunde beitreten und es dann öffentlich machen um die verbleibenden Plätze zu füllen. mainlobby_header_custom_join_a_game Einem Spiel beitreten mainlobby_header_custom_filter_results Filter main_lobby_filter_description Benutze die Filter unten um nur Spiele anzuzeigen die deinen Vorstellungen entsprechen. mainlobby_label_custom_game_name Spielname main_lobby_game_name_desc Filtere die Spieleliste indem du einen ganzen oder teilweise Namen vorgibst der die Suche einschränkt. mainlobby_label_custom_game_type Spielart mainlobby_label_custom_game_type_desc Die Spielart bestimmt wie die helden gewählt werden.\n\n^yNormal^* - Normale Heldenwahl.\n^yZufällige 20^* - Beschränkt die Heldenauswahl auf 20 zufällige Helden. Gewählt wird abwechselnd.\n^yZufällige 3^* - Jeder Spieler bekommt einen Gewandtheit, Intelligenz und Stärke Helden zur Auswahl.\n^yBis zum Tod^* - Normale Heldenwahl, aber nach dem Tod muss ein neuer Held gewählt werden. Das Spiel endet wenn einem Team die Helden ausgehen. // Removing this for now - JT ^yDeathmatch^* - Normal hero selection, but after dying, players are forced to pick a new hero. Game ends when one team runs out of available heroes.\n mainlobby_label_custom_game_region Region mainlobby_label_custom_game_region_desc Der Ort an dem sich der Server befindet. mainlobby_label_custom_game_US USA mainlobby_label_custom_game_USC USA - Central mainlobby_label_custom_game_USE USA - East mainlobby_label_custom_game_USS USA - South mainlobby_label_custom_game_USW mainlobby_label_custom_game_EU Europa mainlobby_label_custom_game_DE Germany mainlobby_label_custom_game_UK Vereintes Königreich mainlobby_label_custom_game_NL Niederlande mainlobby_label_custom_game_JPN Japan mainlobby_label_custom_game_AU Australien mainlobby_label_custom_game_ID Indonesien mainlobby_label_custom_game_ZAF Südafrika mainlobby_label_custom_game_SEA South East Asia mainlobby_label_custom_team_size Teamgröße mainlobby_label_custom_team_size_desc Nur Spiele mit einer bestimmten Teamgröße anzeigen. main_lobby_filter_team_size_none Teamgröße nicht einschränken main_lobby_filter_any Egal main_lobby_filter_advanced Advanced main_lobby_filter_team_size_one_v_one Eins gegen Eins main_lobby_filter_team_size_two_v_two Zwei gegen Zwei main_lobby_filter_team_size_three_v_three Drei gegen Drei main_lobby_filter_team_size_four_v_four Vier gegen Vier main_lobby_filter_team_size_five_v_five Fünf gegen Fünf mainlobby_label_custom_map Karte mainlobby_label_custom_map_desc Nur Spiele auf einer bestimmten Karte anzeigen. mainlobby_label_custom_server_type Server Art mainlobby_label_custom_server_type_desc Nur Server einer bestimmten Art anzeigen. Offizielle Server sind von S2 gestellt und garantieren offizielle, unveränderte Einstellungen und Karten. Nicht offizielle Server sind von der Gemeinschaft gestellte Server die möglicherweise veränderte Karten oder Einstellungen verwenden. main_lobby_server_official_stats Offiziell - Statistik main_lobby_server_official_nostats Offiziell - Keine Statistik main_lobby_server_unofficial Nicht Offiziell msin_lobby_game_access Spiel Zugriff main_lobby_view_advanced_filters Klicke ^yErweitert anzeigen^* unten um alle weiteren Einstellungen anzuzeigen. mainlobby_show_advanced_filters_button Erweitert anzeigen mainlobby_hide_advanced_filters_button Erweiters verbergen mainlobby_header_custom_name Name mainlobby_header_custom_map Karte mainlobby_header_custom_slots Plätze mainlobby_header_custom_ping Ping mainlobby_header_custom_size Größe mainlobby_header_custom_type Art mainlobby_header_custom_options Einstellungen mainlobby_button_custom_refresh Liste aktualisieren mainlobby_button_custom_join_selected Ausgewähltem Spiel beitreten mainlobby_header_custom_karma Spielverderber ausgeschlossen mainlobby_button_custom_instant_upgrade Zu Prime Konto aufstocken mainlobby_button_custom_return Zur Spieleliste zurückkehren... mainlobby_header_custom_prime_req Prime Konto erforderlich mainlobby_header_create_create_game Spiel erstellen mainlobby_header_create_public_game Öffentliches Spiel erstellen mainlobby_label_custom_searching Suche... mainlobby_label_cc_friends Freunde mainlobby_label_cc_clan Clan mainlobby_cc_rtclick_friends_filter Filter mainlobby_cc_rtclick_clan_filter Filter mainlobby_label_custom_game_access Spiel Zugriff mainlobby_tip_custom_game_access Öffentliche Spiele sind für alle Spieler zugänglich. Private Spiele erfordern ein Passwort um beizutreten. mainlobby_label_custom_retrieving_list Erhalte Liste... mainlobby_label_filter_server_name Filter Servername mainlobby_tip_filter_server_name Einen Servernamen oder einen Teil davon eingeben um die Ergebnisse zu filtern. mainlobby_create_game_remote Starte Spiel... mainlobby_label_icon_key Bilderschlüssel anzeigen mainlobby_filter_prequery Filter Pre-Query mainlobby_icon_key_options_header Spiel Einstellungen mainlobby_icon_key_maps_header Karten mainlobby_icon_key_checkboxes Einstellugen Ankreuzen mainlobby_icon_key_chat_header Chat Bilder mainlobby_icon_key_chat_staff S2 Spielentwickler mainlobby_icon_key_chat_gm Spielemanager mainlobby_icon_key_chat_op Channel Operator mainlobby_icon_key_chat_ingame Spieler im Spiel mainlobby_icon_key_opt_nopref Egal mainlobby_icon_key_opt_required Erforderlich mainlobby_icon_key_opt_excluded Ausgeschlossen mainlobby_new_channel_header Einem Channel beitreten / erschaffen mainlobby_server_browser_header Wähle einen Server mainlobby_friends_header Meine Freundesliste mainlobby_server_header Server mainlobby_quick_play_options_header "Schnell zum Spiel" Einstellugen main_lobby_add_new_friend Freund aufnehmen main_lobby_join_create Beitreten / Erschaffen main_lobby_join_new_channel Neuem Channel beitreten main_lobby_searching Suche... main_lobby_no_games_found Keine Spiele gefunden! Warum nicht selber eines erschaffen? main_lobby_response {visible} von {count} Antworten main_lobby_responses {visible} von {count} Antworten main_lobby_no_servers_found Keine Server gefunden! main_lobby_playersonline Spieler Online: mainlobby_gamelist_official_title Offiziell mainlobby_gamelist_official_desc Dies ist ein Offizielles Spiel, die Statistik wird aufgenommen. mainlobby_gamelist_official_2_title Offiziell - Keine Statistik mainlobby_gamelist_official_2_desc Dies ist ein offizielles Spiel, es werden keine Statistiken aufgezeichnet. mainlobby_gamelist_unofficial_title Inoffiziell mainlobby_gamelist_unofficial_desc Dies ist ein inoffizielles Spiel, es werden keine Statistiken aufgezeichnet. mainlobby_gamelist_beginner_title Nur Anfänger mainlobby_gamelist_beginner_desc Nur Anfänger können diesem Spiel beitreten. mainlobby_gamelist_general_title Anfänger erlaubt mainlobby_gamelist_general_desc Alle Spieler können diesem Spiel beitreten. mainlobby_gamelist_veteran_title Profi Spiel mainlobby_gamelist_veteran_desc Nur erfahrene Spieler können diesem Spiel beitreten. mainlobby_gamelist_noleaver_title Keine Spielverderber mainlobby_gamelist_noleaver_desc Spieler die aus vielen Spielen fliehen können nicht beitreten. mainlobby_gamelist_watchtower_title Wachturm mainlobby_gamelist_watchtower_desc Spiele eine Runde auf "Wachturm" mainlobby_gamelist_caldavar_title Wald von Caldavar mainlobby_gamelist_caldavar_desc Spiele eine Runde auf "Wald von Caldavar" mainlobby_gamelist_darkwoodvale_title Dunkelholztahl mainlobby_gamelist_darkwoodvale_desc Spiele eine Runde auf der 2-Bahnen-Karte, Dunkelholztal mainlobby_gamelist_test_title Test Karte mainlobby_gamelist_test_desc Ein Geheimnis gegenüber Jedermann. mainlobby_gamelist_normal_title Normal mainlobby_gamelist_normal_desc Normale Heldenwahl mainlobby_gamelist_randomdraft_title Zufällige 20 mainlobby_gamelist_randomdraft_desc Spieler wählen abwechselnd aus einer kleineren zufälligen Heldengruppe. mainlobby_gamelist_singledraft_title Zufällige 3 mainlobby_gamelist_singledraft_desc Spieler wählen einen von jeweils zufällig drei Helden. mainlobby_gamelist_banningdraft_title Einzelne aussondern mainlobby_gamelist_banningdraft_desc Spieler wählen abwechselnd Helden aus einer kleineren, zufälligen Auswahl, nachdem die Kapitäne einzelne Helden entfernt haben. mainlobby_gamelist_banningpick_title Banning Pick mainlobby_gamelist_banningpick_desc Team captains take turns banning three players per team, and then players alternate picking from the remaining hero pool. mainlobby_gamelist_captainsdraft_title Kapitän wählt mainlobby_gamelist_captainsdraft_desc Die Kapitäne verbannen zunächst abwechselnd einzelne Helden aus einer zufälligen Auswahl und wählen dann abwechselnd Helden für ihr Team. mainlobby_gamelist_captainsmode_title Kapitänsmodus mainlobby_gamelist_captainsmode_desc Die Kapitäne verbannen zunächst abwechselnd einzelne Helden und wählen dann abwechselnd Helden für ihr Team. mainlobby_gamelist_deathmatch_title Bis zum Tod mainlobby_gamelist_deathmatch_desc Nach dem Tod müssen die Spieler einen neuen Helden wählen. mainlobby_gamelist_forcerandom_title Zufälliger Held mainlobby_gamelist_forcerandom_desc Alle Spieler bekommen einen zufälligen Helden. mainlobby_gamelist_allheroes_title Alle Helden mainlobby_gamelist_allheroes_desc Alle Helden sind für beide Teams verfügbar, ohne Einschränkungen. mainlobby_gamelist_easymode_title Einfach-Modus mainlobby_gamelist_easymode_desc Die Spielregeln sind verändert um allen Spielern mehr Geld und Erfahrung zu geben, auch ist die Basisverteidigung geschwächt. mainlobby_gamelist_shuffleteams_title Teams mischen mainlobby_gamelist_shuffleteams_desc Spieler werden zufällig durchgemischt wenn das Spiel startet. mainlobby_gamelist_autobalance_title Auto Balanced mainlobby_gamelist_autobalance_desc Once the game starts the teams will be auto balanced according to their PSR. After the hero select screen is loaded, players will be shown their teams for the first time. Locking slots is disabled when this game option is selected. mainlobby_gamelist_more_title Advanced Options mainlobby_gamelist_more_desc The host has enabled at least one of several advanced game options. mainlobby_gamelist_more_title Erweiterte Einstellungen mainlobby_gamelist_more_desc Der Spielleiter hat mindestens eine von vielen erweiterten Spieleinstellugen gewählt. mainlobby_amm_header Spielmacher mainlobby_amm_text Suche nach Spiel... // replay_viewer.interface replayv_header_replay_viewer Spielwiederholungen replayv_button_local_replays Lokale Wiederholungen replayv_button_online_replays Online Wiederholungen replayv_header_replay_list Liste der Wiederholungen replayv_header_replay_details Wiederholungsdetails replayv_button_view_replay Wiederholung anzeigen replayv_button_download_compat Compatize replayv_button_close_window Fenster Schließen replayv_label_replay_detail_info Um die Wiederholungsdetails zu sehen wähle links eine Wiederholung aus. replay_viewer_game_options ^ySpiel Einstellungen:^* {options} replay_view_tip_online Die Onlinedatenbank nach Wiederholungen durchsuchen. replayv_label_match_id Spiel ID: replayv_label_version Version: replayv_label_date_played Spieldatum: replayv_label_match_length Spiellänge: replayv_label_map Karte: replayv_label_game_mode Spielart: replayv_button_view_match_winner Gewinner anzeigen replayv_tip_online_replays You may download replays of matches by logging in and selecting "Play Online", and then clicking the "Match Stats" button. replayv_tip_replay_list Replays allow you to watch past matches, from the perspective of any player, or that of a spectator. replay_compat_calculating Calculating Download replay_compat_downloading Downloading replay_compat_writing Writing Archive replay_compat_version Version: ^w{version} replay_compat_files Files Remaining: ^w{count} / {total} replay_compat_progress Progress: ^w{count}MB / {total}MB replay_compat_speed Download Speed: ^w{speed}KB/sec replay_compat_time Time Left: ^w{time} // preorder_features.package pofeatures_header "Vor-Kauf" dein HoN Konto pofeatures_title1 Vor-Kauf heute! pofeatures_title2 Keine wiederkehrenden Kosten! pofeatures_ppbenefit1 Reserviere deinen beta-Namen pofeatures_ppbenefit2 Die Fähigkeit deine Gegner zu verspotten! pofeatures_ppbenefit3 Extra In-Game Farbe pofeatures_ppbenefit4 Einzigartige Chat-Name Farbe pofeatures_ppbenefit5 Beta Einladungen für deine Freunde pofeatures_ppbenefit6 Als Vorgekauftes Konto siehst du diese Anzeige nicht mehr! pofeatures_onetime Einmalige Ausgabe! pofeatures_oneusd USD pofeatures_feature_learnmore Mehr... pofeatures_feature_gameplay Spielfluss verbesserungen pofeatures_feature_engine Engine Vorteile pofeatures_feature_matchmaking Matchmaking System pofeatures_feature_matchmakingtxt Get matched with similar players if you are playing yourself or with a team of friends. pofeatures_feature_stattracking Stat Tracking pofeatures_feature_stattrackingtxt Many statistics are tracked automatically by the game. Access an enourmous amount of valuable data online or in-game. pofeatures_feature_heroes Diverse Heroes pofeatures_feature_heroestxt Play with heroes new to HoN as well as many of the best heroes your are already familiar with. pofeatures_feature_ladder Ladder Rankings pofeatures_feature_laddertxt Player and clan ladders are automatically updated by the game. See where you rank against the competition. pofeatures_feature_editor Custom Map Editor pofeatures_feature_editortxt Create new maps, or even new games with the included map editor. pofeatures_feature_reconnection Game Reconnection pofeatures_feature_reconnectiontxt Games are no longer ruined when a player is disconnected! Players that are disconnected, can rejoin the game. pofeatures_feature_noleaver Leaver Protection pofeatures_feature_noleavertxt Create and play in restricted games that can not be joined by players with a history of leaving games early. pofeatures_feature_netcode Client-Server Netcode pofeatures_feature_netcodetxt No lag for all players when one player has a connection issue! pofeatures_feature_hotkeys Re-Bindable Hotkeys pofeatures_feature_hotkeystxt Bind custom hotkeys for almost every command in the game, allowing you to maximize your effectiveness. pofeatures_feature_voip Built in VOIP pofeatures_feature_voiptxt No need for an external voice chat program. Voice chat is incorporated into the HoN engine. pofeatures_pptoday To Pre-Purchase, Visit Our Website Today! pofeatures_ulr http://beta.heroesofnewerth.com/ pofeatures_closemsg To Pre-purchase your HoN account, log-in to the beta site and click the purchase button. Pre-purchasing your account is a one time fee, and your account will be ready to play as soon as the game is released. // game_replay_control.interface game_replay_control_speed Geschwindigkeit game_replay_control_viewing ^yAnzeige:^* game_replay_control_view_as View Replay As game_replay_control_view_as_tip When a player name is selected, you will view the replay as if you were that player. Selecting spectator will allow you to view the replay using the spectator interface. game_replay_control_title Replay Control game_replay_control_fog Display Fog of War game_replay_control_fog_tip When selected, the Fog of War will be displayed as seen by the selected player. game_replay_control_lockcam Lock Camera game_replay_control_lockcam_tip When selected, the camera will allways follow the selected player. // game_loading.interface game_loading_button_cancel Laden abbrechen // game_lobby gamelobby_phase_choosing Choosing gamelobby_add_as_friend_tip Add to Friends List globby_lock_tip Lock Slot globby_kick_spec_tip Kick from this game. globby_make_ref_tip Make this player a referee globby_spot_locked Locked gamelobby_add_friend_tip {name} in Freundesliste aufnehmen gamelobby_take_slot_button Diesen Spielerplatz einnehmen game_lobby_take_slot_color Den {color} Platz nehmen gamelobby_player_level_tip Spielerstufe gamelobby_referee_tip Schiedsrichter werden vom spielleiter ernannt. Sie werden hauptsächlich in Wettkampfspielen verwendet um die Einhaltung der Regeln zu gewährleisten. gamelobby_kick_tip {name} Rauswerfen game_lobby_mute {name} Stummschalten/Zuschalten gamelobby_make_referee_tip {name} zum Schiedsrichter ernennen game_lobby_demote_referee {name} von Schiedsrichtern entfernen game_lobby_no_referee Keine Schiedsrichter gamelobby_spectators_header Zuschauer gamelobby_spectate_button Zuschauer werden gamelobby_disconnect_button Trennen gamelobby_disband_game_button Spiel auflösen gamelobby_disband_button Disband gamelobby_start_game_button Spiel starten gamelobby_private_button Privates Spiel gamelobby_private_tip_header Privates Spiel gamelobby_private_tip_text Bei Aktivierung wird das Spiel nicht in der Liste aufgeführt und auch nicht vom "Schnell zum Spiel" System verwendet. Spieler die nicht eingeladen wurden können das Spiel nicht sehen. game_lobby_match_name ^ySpielname:^* {name} game_lobby_server_name ^yServer:^* {name} game_lobby_ping ^yPing:^* {value}ms game_lobby_map ^yKarte:^* {name} game_lobby_match_id_none ^ySpiel ID:^444 game_lobby_match_id ^ySpiel ID:^* {value} game_lobby_host ^ySpielleiter:^* {host} game_lobby_num_players ^ySpieler:^* {count}/{max} game_lobby_version ^yVersion:^* {version} game_lobby_mode ^ySpielart:^* {mode} game_lobby_options ^ySpieleinstellungen:^* {options} game_lobby_leave_team_tip Team verlassen game_lobby_prediction_tip Berechnete Chance, dass das Team gewinnt, basiert auf Statistik (PSR). game_lobby_rank_tip {name}'s momentane öffentliche Bewertung (PSR) game_lobby_point_value_penalty_tip Die Werte dieses Spielers sind um ^922{percent}^* verändert um sein höheres Level auszugleichen. game_lobby_psr_value_tip This players Public Skill Rating (PSR) game_lobby_rsr_value_tip This players Ranked Skill Rating (RSR) game_lobby_point_value_tip Anzahl der Punkte die auf dem Spiel stehen. game_lobby_locklabel Du kannst Spieler an ihrem momentanen Platz einfrieren indem du sie auf der Liste auswählst. Eingefrorene Spieler werden beim automatischen Ausgleich nicht bewegt. game_lobby_locksave Spielerplatz einfrieren game_lobby_balanceteams_btn Automatischer Ausgleich game_lobby_balance_btn Balance game_lobby_lock_tip_label Durch klicken auf den farbigen Stern wird der Platz eingefroren. Niemand kann den Platz einnehmen bis er aufgetaut ist. Einen Platz einfrieren verhindert auch, dass der Spieler beim automatischen Ausgleich bewegt wird. game_lobby_host_locked_slot_tip Der Platz ist eingefroren. Klicke hier um ihn aufzutauen. Kein Spieler kann diesen Platz einnehmen und der automatische Ausgleich bewegt Spieler auf eingefrorenen Plätzen nicht. game_lobby_host_locks_disabled_tip Locking slots is disabled when the game option "Auto Balanced" is selected. game_lobby_host_open_slot_tip Der Platz ist offen. Klicke hier um ihn einzufrieren. Kein Spieler kann diesen Platz einnehmen und der automatische Ausgleich bewegt Spieler auf eingefrorenen Plätzen nicht. game_lobby_locked_slot_tip Der Spielleiter hat diesen Platz eingefroren. Der Platz ist eingefroren. Klicke hier um ihn aufzutauen. Kein Spieler kann diesen Platz einnehmen und der automatische Ausgleich bewegt Spieler auf eingefrorenen Plätzen nicht. game_lobby_swap_tip Assign player to this color game_lobby_assign_spectator_tip Assign player as a spectator game_lobby_assign_referee_tip Assign player as a referee game_lobby_assign_host_tip Assign player as the host game_lobby_kick_tip Kick this player game_lobby_phase_banning Banning Phase game_lobby_phase_picking Picking Phase // game_menu.interface game_menu_header Spielmenü game_menu_client_functions_header Client Funktionen game_menu_share_control_header Einheitenkontrolle vergeben und Wahlen starten game_menu_share_full Voll game_menu_share_courier Bote game_menu_add_friend_tip {player}^* in Freundesliste aufnehmen game_menu_return_button Zum Spiel zurückkehren game_menu_options_button Einstellungen game_menu_disconnect_button Trennen game_menu_concede_button Aufgeben game_menu_remake_button Spiel zurücksetzen game_menu_quit_button HoN verlassen game_menu_match_id Spiel ID: {id} game_menu_share_control_text Du kannst Teammitgliedern Kontrolle über deine Einheiten geben. Es kann nützlich sein deinen Teammitgliedern Kontrolle zu geben um viele Einheiten besser kontrollieren zu können. game_menu_disband_confirm Are you sure you want to disband? game_menu_disconnect_header Trennen bestätigen game_menu_disconnect_confirm Bist du sicher, dass du die Verbindung trennen möchtest? game_menu_disconnect_hide_checkbox Diese Nachricht nicht mehr anzeigen game_menu_disconnect_noleaver Du kannst das Spiel ohne Nachteil verlassen. game_menu_leave_percentage_text Dein Fluchtanteil ist der Anteil der Spiele die du vorzeitig verlassen hast. Viele Spieler werden Spiele starten, die einen geringen Fluchtanteil erfordern. Indem du viele Spiele vorzeitig verlässt (hoher Fluchtanteil), schränkst du deine Fähigkeit ein diesen Spielen beizutreten. game_menu_quit_header Verlassen bestätigen game_menu_quit_confirm Bist du sicher, dass du zum Desktop zurückkehren möchtest? game_menu_leave_rate_text Fluchtanteil: game_menu_empty_slot -Leerer Spielerplatz- game_menu_leave_rate_label Fluchtanteil: game_menu_dont_show_again Diese Nachricht nicht mehr anzeigen game_menu_kick_tooltip Zur Wahl stellen, dass {player} aus dem Spiel geworfen wird. game_menu_kick_disabled_other_vote_tooltip Du kannst keine neue Wahl stellen bevor die alte abgeschlossen ist. game_menu_kick_disabled_cooldown_tooltip Du musst {time} Sekunden warten bevor du eine neue Wahl stellen kannst. game_menu_remake_tooltip Dieser Knopf stellt die Wahl das Spiel zur Teamwahl zurückzusetzen. Die Wahl benötigt ein einstimmiges Ergebnis um erfolgreich zu sein. Das Spiel zur Teamwahl zurückzusetzen löst das Spiel auf ohne in die Statistik einzugehen. game_menu_concede_tooltip Dieser knopf stellt die Wahl aufzugeben. Die Wahl benötigt ein einstimmiges Ergebnis um erfolgreich zu sein. Aufgeben zählt als Verlieren, aber jeder darf das Spiel danach ohne Nachteil verlassen. game_menu_currentleavepercent Momentaner Fluchtanteil: game_menu_newleavepercent Neuer Fluchtanteil: game_menu_newleavethreshold Neue Fluchtanteilschwelle: game_menu_endmatch Spiel beenden game_menu_endmatch_description Unter den richtigen Umständen kannst du das Spiel beenden. Eine Wahl zum Zurücksetzen oder Aufgeben kann erforderlich sein. game_menu_flow Pause Options game_menu_flow_description Du kannst zu jeder Zeit eine Pause einlegen, aber eine Wahl muss gestellt werden. game_menu_pause_button Pause game_menu_pause_tooltip Dieser Knopf stellt eine Wahl das Spiel zu pausieren. Dein Team muss einstimmig dafür stimmen damit die Wahl erfolgreich ist. Die Pause beginnt 5 Sekunden nachdem die Wahl abgeschlossen ist. game_menu_unpause_button Pause beenden game_menu_unpause_tooltip Dieser Knopf beendet die Pause nach 5 Sekunden. Das Team das pausiert hat kann die Pause jederzeit aufheben. Das gegnerische Team muss eine Minute warten bis es die Pause beenden kann. // game_vote.package vote_concede Aufgeben? vote_remake Zurücksetzen? vote_kick {target}^* rauswerfen? // alt_info_hero.interface alt_info_hero_level Stufe {level} // cc_panel.interface cc_panel_unread_im Du hast 1 ungelesene Nachricht. cc_panel_unread_ims Du hast {count} ungelesene Nachrichten. cc_panel_invited Du wurdest in das Spiel ^y'{game}'^* von ^y{player}^* eingeladen cc_panel_resize Größe ändern cc_panel_leaveclan Clan Statusänderung bestätigen cc_panel_leaveclantxt Bist du sicher, dass du diesen Clan verlassen willst? Wenn du einen Clan verlassen hast mussts du von einem Clan-Offizier neu eingeladen werden. cc_panel_leave_button Ja, Clan verlassen // tos.package tos_header Servicebedingungen tos_close_window Fenster schließen // game_upgrade.interface game_upgrade_header Auf Prime Konto aufstocken game_upgrade_benefits_header Boni beim Aufstocken // main_create_account.package main_create_account_header Konto erstellen main_create_account_details_header Kontodetails main_create_account_referral_header Referral Account main_create_account_tos_header Terms of Account Creation main_create_account_nickname_check Prüfe Name... main_create_account_nickname_available Name Verfügbar main_create_account_processing_header Processing Form... main_create_account_creating_account Erstelle Konto... main_create_account_upgrade_header Auf Prime Konto aufstocken main_create_account_success_header Account erstellt main_create_account_first_name Nachname main_create_account_first_name_tip Gib deinen Nachnamen ein. main_create_account_last_name Vorname main_create_account_last_name_tip Gib deinen Vornamen ein. main_create_account_email Email Addresse main_create_account_email_tip Gib deine Email Adresse ein. main_create_account_confirm_email Email bestätigen main_create_account_confirm_email_tip Email Adresse noch einmal eingeben. main_create_account_password Passwort main_create_account_password_tip Passwort festlegen. main_create_account_confirm_password Passwort festlegen main_create_account_confirm_password_tip Passwort noch einmal eingeben. main_create_account_referer Referring Account main_create_account_referer_tip Ref acct tooltip main_create_account_result_email Email: {email} main_create_account_result_password Passwort: {password} main_create_account_welcome Willkommen {name}! // player_stats.package player_stats_lifetime_header Absolute Statistik player_stats_averages_header Durchschnittliche Statistics player_stats_next_level XP zur nächsten Stufe player_stats_next_level_needed XP benötigt zur nächsten Stufe player_stats_wins Siege player_stats_losses Niederlagen player_stats_disconnects Trennungen player_stats_win_percent {percent}% player_stats_leave_percent Fluchtanteil player_stats_winning_percentage Sieganteil %% player_stats_matches Spiele player_stats_concede Conceded player_stats_em_matches EM Games %% player_stats_em_matches_percent {percent}% player_stats_karma Karma player_stats_last_match ^yZu letzt gesichtet:^* {last} player_stats_account_age ^yKonto erstellt:^* {age} player_stats_header Spielerstatistik player_stats_experience_earned XP verdient player_stats_experience_per_minute XP/Minute player_stats_deaths Tode player_stats_gold_earned Gold verdient player_stats_gold_spent Gold ausgegeben player_stats_actions_per_minute Actionen/Minute player_stats_gold_lost Gold verloren player_stats_gold_per_minute Gold/Minute player_stats_time_played Zeit gespielt player_stats_enemy_heroes Gegnerische Helden player_stats_enemy_buildings Gegnerische Gebäude player_stats_team_creeps Team Einheiten player_stats_neutral_creeps Neutrale Einheiten player_stats_denies_header Einheiten Gambits player_stats_damage Schaden player_stats_razes Razes player_stats_kills Kills player_stats_kd_ratio K:D Verhältnis player_stats_assists Hilfen player_stats_gold Gold player_stats_deny_count Gambit Count player_stats_deny_xp XP vorenthalten player_stats_clan_name Clan: {clan} player_stats_level Stufe des Spielers player_stats_rank Rang: {rank} player_stats_psr PSR: player_stats_wards Wards Placed player_stats_apm APM player_avg_game_length Spiellänge player_avg_kda K / D / A player_avg_creep_kills Einheiten Kills player_avg_creep_denies Einheiten Gambits player_stats_mostplayed Most Played Heroes player_stats_nohistory This player has no recorded match history to display. player_stats_public_games Show Statistics from Public Games player_stats_public_games_msg Click here to view statistics for unranked (public) matches. player_stats_ranked_games Show Statistics from Ranked Matches player_stats_ranked_games_msg Click here to view statistics from ranked matches. player_stats_fetch Fetch Stats player_stats_fetch_msg Enter the name of a player to view their stats. player_stats_matchid Match ID player_stats_from Show Stats From: player_stats_player_name Player Name: player_stats_last_20_matches Last 20 Matches // game_setup.package game_setup_spcectators_label Zuschauer game_setup_spectators_tip Setzt die Anzahl der Zuschauer fest. Zuschauer können dem Spiel zuschauen ohne mit den Spielern interagieren zu können. game_setup_referees_label Schiedsrichter game_setup_referees_tip Setzt die Anzahl der Schiedsrichter fest. Schiedsrichter können Spieler rauswerfen, das Spiel pausieren und feststeckende Helden befreien. game_setup_team_size_label Teamgröße game_setup_team_size_tip Die Anzahl der Spieler pro Team. game_setup_tier_label Stufe game_setup_tier_tip Serverbasierende Einschränkung auf eine bestimmte Stufe.\n\n^yNur Anfänger^* - Nur Kontos mit niedriger Spielerfahrung können beitreten.\n^yAnfänger erlaubt^* - Alle Kontos können beitreten.\n^yProfi^* - Nur Kontos mit hoher Spielerfahrung können beitreten. game_setup_map_label Karte game_setup_map_tip Wähle eine Karte für die Rune. game_setup_type_label Spielart game_setup_type_tip Spielart verändert die Heldenwahl.\n\n^yNormal^* - Normale Heldenwahl.\n^yZufällige 20^* - Bschränkt die Wahl auf 20 zufällige Helden. Gewählt wird abwechselnd.\n^yZufällige 3^* - Jeder Spieler bekommt einen Gewandtheit, Intelligenz und Stärke Helden zur Wahl.\n^yBis zum Tod^* - Normale Heldenwahl, aber nach dem Tod muss ein neuer Held gewählt werden. Das Spiel endet wenn einer seite die Helden ausgehen. game_setup_select_server_label Server wählen game_setup_select_server_tip Wähle "automatisch" um den Server mit dem niedrigsten Ping zu wählen. Du kannst auch manuell einen Server aus der Liste wählen. game_setup_name_label Spielname game_setup_private Privates Spiel game_setup_private_tip Bei Aktivierung wird das Spiel nicht in der Liste angezeigt oder für "Schnell zum Spiel" verwendet. Es ist ideal um Freunden das beitreten zu vereinfachen. Diese Option kann bei der Teamauswahl verändert werden. game_setup_no_leavers Keine Spielverderber game_setup_no_leavers_tip Spieler, die schon viele Spiele vorzeitig verlassen haben, können nicht beitreten. game_setup_record_stats Statistik aufnehmen game_setup_record_stats_tip Statistik für dieses Spiel aufnehmen. game_setup_local Lokal game_setup_automatic Automatisch game_setup_browse Durchsuche... game_setup_one_v_one Eins gegen Eins game_setup_two_v_two Zwei gegen Zwei game_setup_three_v_three Drei gegen Drei game_setup_four_v_four Vier gegen Vier game_setup_five_v_five Fünf gegen Fünf game_setup_normal Normal game_setup_random_draft Zufällige 20 game_setup_single_draft Zufällige 3 game_setup_banningdraft Einzelne aussondern game_setup_banningpick Banning Pick game_setup_captainsdraft Kapitän wählt game_setup_captainsmode Kapitänsmodus game_setup_deathmatch Bis zum Tod game_setup_advanced_options Erweiterte Spieleinstellungen anzeigen game_setup_custom_post Sekundäre Statistik Speicherung game_setup_custom_post_tip Das Spiel wird die Statistik an einen weiteren Server senden. (Fortgeschrittene Benutzer) game_setup_custom_post_URL URL to Script game_setup_custom_post_save_btn Set Post URL game_setup_custom_post_description Du kannst die Statistiken an eine URL deiner Wahl schicken. Diese URL sollte ein script enthalten, dass die Statistik verarbeiten kann. Um mehr zu erfahren: ^yhttp://www.heroesofnewerth.com/submitstats.php^* game_setup_practice Übungsspiel // tooltips tooltip_passive_bonuses Passive Boni tooltip_aura Aura tooltip_aura_effects Aura Effekte tooltip_activation Benutzen tooltip_activation1 Benutzen ^y{key1}^* tooltip_activation2 Benutzen ^y{key2}^* tooltip_ally_abilities Fähigkeiten tooltip_ally_attributes Attribute tooltip_attack_info Angriffsinformationen tooltip_attribute_info Attributinformationen tooltip_defense_info Verteidigungsinformationen tooltip_experience_info Erfahrungsinformationen tooltip_strength_info Stärkepunkte Boni tooltip_agility_info Gewandtheitpunkte Boni tooltip_intelligence_info Intelligenzpunkte Boni tooltip_level Stufe {level} tooltip_unleveled nicht bewertet tooltip_move_speed Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit: tooltip_mana Magie: tooltip_mana_regen Magie Regeneration: tooltip_value Wert: tooltip_type Art: tooltip_range Reichweite: tooltip_radius Radius: tooltip_channeling_time Wirkungszeit: {time} Sekunden tooltip_mana_cost Magiekosten: tooltip_mana_upkeep Magiekosten: {value} pro Sekunde tooltip_triggered_mana_cost Magiekosten wenn ausgelöst: tooltip_cooldown Abklingzeit: {time} Sekunden tooltip_health Leben: tooltip_health_regen Leben Regeneration: tooltip_total_experience Absolute Erfahrung: tooltip_next_level Nächstes Level: tooltip_armor Rüstung: tooltip_armor_msg Higher armor values reduce the amount of physical damage that a hero will take. tooltip_damage_reduction Schadensverminderung: ^y tooltip_magic_armor Magierüstung: tooltip_magic_armor_msg Higher magic armor values reduce the amount of damage that a hero takes from certain spells and abilities. tooltip_magic_damage_reduction Magieschadenverminderung: ^y tooltip_combat_type Kampfart: tooltip_primary_attribute Primäres Attribut: tooltip_strength_per_level Stärke pro Stufe: tooltip_agility_per_level Gewandtheit pro Stufe: tooltip_intelligence_per_level Intelligenz pro stufe: tooltip_strength Stärke: tooltip_strenght_msg Something about strength. tooltip_agility Gewandtheit: tooltip_agility_msg Something about agility. tooltip_intelligence Intelligenz: tooltip_intelligence_msg Something about intelligence. tooltip_damage Schaden: tooltip_attack_speed Angriffsgeschwindigkeit: tooltip_attack_speed_msg This value dictates how many times per second that this hero attacks. tooltip_cast_speed Wirkgeschwindigkeit: tooltip_attack_type Angriffsart: tooltip_attack_msg This is the type of attack the hero uses. Melee attackers fight up close, while ranged attackers fight from afar. tooltip_base_attack_cooldown Basis Angriffszeit: {time} Sekunden tooltip_attack_cooldown Angriffszeit: ^y{time} Sekunden tooltip_attacks_per_second ^y{value}^* Angriffe pro Sekunde tooltip_gold Gold: tooltip_label_changecolors Einzigartige Spielerfarbe ein/aus tooltip_combattype Kampfart: tooltip_movespeed Move Speed tooltip_movespeed_msg This is how quickly the hero moves in relation to other heroes. tooltip_viewstats View Statistics tooltip_purchase Purchase HoN tooltip_logout Log Out tooltip_options Options tooltip_offlinereplays Local Replays tooltip_changelog Change Log tooltip_lang Language tooltip_players_online Players Online tooltip_friends Friends tooltip_clan Clan tooltip_ims IMs Received tooltip_notifications Notifications Received tooltip_autoconnect_title Auto-Connect tooltip_autoconnect When selected, you will connect to this channel every time you log in. tooltip_recitems Recommended Items tooltip_recitems_msg These items are recommended for this hero... tooltip_prim_attrib Primary Attribute tooltip_prim_attrib_msg This is the primary something or other whatever. tooltip_dps Damage Per Second tooltip_dps_msg This is the average damage per second dealt by this hero, before the target's armor and abilities are taken into account. tooltip_attack_dmg Attack Damage tooltip_attack_dmg_msg This is the average damage per attack dealt by this hero, before the target's armor and abilities are taken into account. tooltip_total_health Total Health tooltip_total_health_msg This value is how much health this hero has, and represents how much damage the hero can withstand before being killed. tooltip_total_mana Total Mana tooltip_total_mana_msg This value is how much mana this hero has. Mana is consumed when the hero uses its abilities or casts spells. tooltip_attack_range Attack Range tooltip_attack_range_msg This value is maximum distance away from a target that the hero can be to successfully attack. This value generally will have no bearing on the ranges of most active abilities and spells. tooltip_lvl_controls Level and Inventory Controls tooltip_lvl_controls_msg See how items and levels affect your character. tooltip_total_cost Total Cost tooltip_total_cost_msg This is the total cost of all items in your hero's inventory. tooltip_hero_announcement Hero Announcement tooltip_hero_announcement_msg Click here to listen to the announcer say this hero's name. tooltip_hero_lvl Hero Level tooltip_hero_lvl_msg This is the current level of the hero you're viewing. You can increase and decrease the hero's level to see how its attributes change over the course of a match. tooltip_increase_lvl Increase Level tooltip_increase_lvl_msg Click here to increase the level of the hero you're viewing. tooltip_decrease_lvl Decrease Level tooltip_decrease_lvl_msg Click here to derease the level of the hero you're viewing. tooltip_reset_lvl Reset Level tooltip_reset_lvl_msg Click here to reset the hero's level back to 1. tooltip_open_shop Open Shop tooltip_open_shop_msg Click here to open the shop interface and add items to the selected hero's inventory. tooltip_reset_inv Reset Inventory tooltip_reset_inv_msg Click here to clear the selected hero's inventory. tooltip_detailed_hero_list Detailed Hero List tooltip_detailed_hero_list_msg This list displays detailed information about each hero, and heroes within the list can be selected to go to the main hero information page. tooltip_simple_hero_list Simple Hero List tooltip_simple_hero_list_msg This list is a simplified display of all heroes. Click a hero within this list to view detailed information about the hero. tooltip_sort_name Sort by Hero Name tooltip_sort_name_msg Click here to sort the hero list by hero name. tooltip_sort_primary Sort by Primary Attribute tooltip_sort_primary_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Primary Attribute (Strength, Agility, or Intelligence). tooltip_sort_attack Sort by Attack Type tooltip_sort_attack_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Attack Type (melee or ranged). tooltip_sort_str Sort by Strength tooltip_sort_str_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Strength. tooltip_sort_agi Sort by Agility tooltip_sort_agi_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Agility. tooltip_sort_int Sort by Intelligence tooltip_sort_int_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Intelligence. tooltip_sort_armor Sort by Armor tooltip_sort_armor_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Armor. tooltip_sort_magi_armor Sort by Magic Armor tooltip_sort_magi_armor_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Magic Armor. tooltip_sort_movement Sort by Movement Speed tooltip_sort_movement_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Movement Speed. tooltip_sort_dps Sort by Average Damage Per Second tooltip_sort_dps_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Average Damage Per Second (DPS). tooltip_hero_abils Hero Abilities tooltip_hero_abils_msg Listed in this column for each hero are its four abilities. Hover over each ability icon for a description of the ability. tooltip_faction Hero Faction tooltip_faction_msg This icon represents the faction that the hero is aligned with. The green icon indicates that the hero has aligned with the Legion, while the red icon indicates that the hero belongs has aligned with the Hellbourne. tooltip_extras Click to open account extras menu. tooltip_sort_dmg Sort by Attack Damage tooltip_sort_dmg_msg Click here to sort the hero list by Attack Damage. // ui_items.package ui_items_friend_clan_label Clan ui_items_friend_no_clan_label Kein ui_items_friend_server_label ^yServer: ^* ui_items_friend_game_time_label ^ySpielzeit: ^* ui_items_friend_right_click_label Rechtsklick für Einstellungen ui_items_slider_low Niedrig ui_items_slider_high Hoch ui_items_cc_right_click_send_message Nachricht senden ui_items_cc_right_click_joing_game Spiel beitreten ui_items_cc_right_click_message_clan Zum ganzen Clan sprechen ui_items_cc_right_click_view_stats Statistik anzeigen ui_items_cc_right_click_add_buddy Freund aufnehmen ui_items_cc_right_click_remove_buddy Freund löschen ui_items_cc_right_click_remove_buddytxt Are you sure you want to remove this buddy? ui_items_cc_right_click_invite_to_game Ins Spiel einladen ui_items_cc_right_click_user_info Benutzer info ui_items_cc_right_click_channel_kick Aus Channel rauswerfen ui_items_cc_right_click_channel_ban Aus Channel verbannen ui_items_cc_right_click_channel_silence Benutzer stumm schalten ui_items_cc_right_click_ignore Ignorieren ui_items_cc_right_click_ignoretxt Are you sure you want to ignore this player? ui_items_cc_right_click_unignore Wieder beachten ui_items_cc_right_click_addban In Bannliste aufnehmen ui_items_cc_right_click_addbantxt Are you sure you want to add this player to your banlist? ui_items_cc_right_click_remban Von Bannliste löschen ui_items_cc_right_click_channel_promote Befördern (Channel) ui_items_cc_right_click_channel_demote Degradieren (Channel) ui_items_cc_right_click_clan_promote Befördern (Clan) ui_items_cc_right_click_clan_demote Degradieren (Clan) ui_items_cc_right_click_clan_remove Aus Clan rauswerfen ui_items_cc_right_click_clan_removetxt Are you sure you want to remove this clan member? ui_items_cc_right_click_clan_invite In Clan einladen ui_items_cc_right_click_clan_leave Clan verlassen ui_items_cc_friends_online Online Freunde ui_items_cc_friends_in_game Freunde in Spielen ui_items_cc_friends_offline Offline Freunde ui_items_cc_clan_online Online Mitglieder ui_items_cc_clan_in_game Mitglieder in Spielen ui_items_cc_clan_offline Offline Mitglieder ui_items_chat_leavechan Leave this Channel ui_items_patchupdate Update your client? ui_items_patchupdatetxt Your client will be disconnected before updating to the new patch. Do you want to continue? // player_statistics.package player_statistics_name Statistiken: ^w{name} player_statistics_skill_factor SF: ^w{value} // private_chatpass.package private_chat_header Privatchat Passwort private_chat Du musst ein Passwort eingeben um diesem privaten Channel beizutreten. private_chat_btn Channel beitreten // Clan invites clan_invite_body_label Du wurdest von {inviter} eingeladen dem Clan {clan} beizutreten. clan_invite_header_label Clan Einladung chat_success_clan_name_tip Clan Name und Kurzzeichen sind verfügbar. Shop_Accessories_description Der Zubehörladen enthält eine Anzahl Anhänger und Schätze die hauptsächlich die Basisattribute verstärken. Shop_Recipes1_description Einführende Rezepte bauen einfache Gegenstände für Helden die zum ersten Mal ins Abenteuer ziehen. Shop_Recipes2_description Unterstützende Rezepte bauen Gegenstände die deinem Team helfen. Shop_Recipes3_description Beschützende Rezepte bauen Gegenstände die das Überleben erleichtern. Shop_Recipes4_description Kämpferische Rezepte bauen Gegenstände die die Kampffähigkeit des Helden verbessern, sie erhöhen den Schaden. Shop_Recipes5_description Morph Angriff Rezepte bauen Gegenstände die verschiedene Eigenschaften zum Angriff eines Helden hinzufügen. Shop_Recommended_description Empfohlene Gegenstände sind immer verlässlich und nützlich im Kampf. Shop_Relics_description Der Reliktladen enthält verschiedene seltene Artefakte mit unterschiedlichen Effekten. Shop_Secret_description Dunkel und Mysteriös, der geheime Lasen enthält viele seltene und mächtige Artefakte. Man muss den Laden an einer abgelegenen Position im Wald suchen. Shop_Supplies_description Der Versorgungsladen ist die Quelle vieler Gegenstände und Tränke die beim Benutzen verbraucht werden. Shop_Weapons_description Der Waffenladen enthält Waffen und Rüstungen die Schaden und Rüstung verbessern. Shop_Outpost_description Der Aussenposten enthält verschiedene (nicht-Rezept) Gegenstände die oft nützlich sind wenn du planst sie später zu verbauen. game_command_tooltip_name_move Bewegen game_command_tooltip_name_attack Angriff game_command_tooltip_name_stop Stop game_command_tooltip_name_hold Stellung halten game_command_tooltip_name_patrol Patrollieren game_command_tooltip_name_taunt Spotten game_command_tooltip_desc_move Bewegt die Einheit zur Zielposition. game_command_tooltip_desc_attack Gibt befehl zum Angriff. Die Einheit wird entweder zur Zielposition ziehen und automatisch Gegner angreifen oder den Zielgegner angreifen. game_command_tooltip_desc_stop Stopt die Einheit. game_command_tooltip_desc_hold Hält die Stellung und greift nicht an. game_command_tooltip_desc_patrol Die Einheit patrolliert zwischen ihrer Position und der Zielposition. game_command_tooltip_desc_taunt Verspottet den Gegnerischen helden. Du wirst für das gegnerische Team sichtbar wenn du spottest. Erlege den verspotteten Helden innerhalb von 30 Sekunden um ihn zu erniedrigen. // main_passchange.package main_passchange_title Password Update Required main_passchange_expired Your password is expired or is set to expire soon! main_passchange_expired_txt Once your password has expired you will no longer be able to play Heroes of Newerth until you change it. Please choose a new password now to avoid any gameplay interruptions. main_passchange_note ^yNote:^* You can not reuse your old password, and your new password must be at least six characters long. main_passchange_newpass New Password main_passchange_newpass2 Confirm Password main_passchange_btn Set New Password main_passchange_cancel Cancel, Not Now // patchnotes.package patchnotes_title Patch Notes patchnotes_close_btn Close patchnotes_latest_button Latest patchnotes_history_button History // System dates weekday_unknown Unknown weekday_sunday Sunday weekday_monday Monday weekday_tuesday Tuesday weekday_wednesday Wednesday weekday_thursday Thursday weekday_friday Friday weekday_saturday Saturday weekday_unknown_short Unk weekday_sunday_short Sun weekday_monday_short Mon weekday_tuesday_short Tues weekday_wednesday_short Wed weekday_thursday_short Thurs weekday_friday_short Fri weekday_saturday_short Sat loading_tiptitle Game Hint loading_tip1 Holding ^gCONTROL^* while using the shop will display recipe scrolls instead of the item, allowing you to quickly purchase the recipe. loading_tip2 While using an ability, you can hold ^gSHIFT^* and select another ability to put it in your ability queue. As soon as the first ability has completed the next ability will fire immediately after. loading_tip3 You can attack your own creeps when they are low health. If you kill them it results in a "deny" and surrounding enemies get much less experience than they would normally. loading_tip4 If you attack your tower when it is low and destroy it, the enemy team gets much less gold than if they had destroyed it themselves. loading_tip5 Typing /matchup or /ma in game will print a list of all the players, heroes, levels, and player colors. loading_tip6 You can sell an item from your stash by holding ^gSHIFT^* and ^gCONTROL^* when ^gRIGHT ^gCLICKING^* an item. loading_tip7 You can quickly transfer an item between your stash and inventory by holding ^gCONTROL^* and ^gRIGHT ^gCLICKING^* the item. loading_tip8 Lost track of where your hero is? Tapping the ^gC^* key will center the screen on your hero. loading_tip9 Magic Armor reduces the damage you take from Magic damage, which includes many spells and abilities. loading_tip10 Try to always have at least one Homecoming Stone. You never know when you'll need to help defend the other side of the map or use it to avoid being ganked. loading_tip11 Holding ground (^gH^* by default) will stop your hero from attacking or moving, allowing you to time last hits with more precision. loading_tip12 You can quickly share control of a courier with other players by clicking the small arrows above their pictures on the left side of the screen. loading_tip13 Wards of Sight are an inexpensive way to gain a large advantage over opponents by watching where they go and who they are with. loading_tip14 In the beginning of the game, never leave the base without a way to heal yourself. loading_tip15 Kongor respawns 10 minutes after he is killed and reclaims the Token of Life if it has not been used. loading_tip16 Kongor drops the Token of Life when killed. The Token resurrects the holder instantly when they die, but is consumed in the process. loading_tip17 Fear the Chiprel! loading_tip18 A special powerup spawns every two minutes in the river and can grant you movement speed, invisibility, regeneration, double damage, or illusions. loading_tip19 Neutral creeps respawn every minute as long as nothing is nearby. loading_tip20 You can sell back an item for a full refund as long as it is within 15 seconds of when you bought it. loading_tip21 Killing the entire enemy team is called a Genocide. loading_tip22 At the beginning of the game you cannot take many hits before dying, so make sure to stay behind your creeps and not take much damage. loading_tip23 When the opposing team has heroes with invisibility, use Dust of Revelation, Wards of Revelation, or a Bound Eye to reveal them. loading_tip24 Recipes are not useful on their own, you need all of the components before they will do anything for you. loading_tip25 In the early game, if an enemy hero in your lane goes missing suddenly, be sure to let your team know. It can prevent them from being unexpectedly killed. loading_tip26 Teamwork is essential to win. If you find yourself getting killed a lot while alone, stick with some allies. loading_tip27 Watch the Minimap. It is a great tool for keeping an eye on your enemies position. Be careful for missing enemy heroes or allies coming to help you kill in your lane. loading_tip28 Communication is important. Talk to your team, call for help, and listen to other players when they call a hero missing. loading_tip29 To ping the minimap and alert your team, hold ^gALT^* and click an area! loading_tip30 There is more then one way to play a hero. Try picking different items you might not normally use. loading_tip31 Couriers can be used to fill up bottles from the fountain. loading_tip32 Attacking enemy heroes when they are focusing on your teammate (and therefore ignoring you) can often turn a bad situation around. Use the opponents distraction to your advantage. loading_tip33 There are lots of places you can enter the trees to hide or take shortcuts. Learning where these are will greatly increase your survival chances. loading_tip34 When you read "Superior Magic" in a skill description, it means the skill will affect the target, even if it is magic immune. loading_tip35 Look to see what skills are on cooldown from your team by highlighting their portraits top left. loading_tip36 Your team will appreciate you more if you use high damage nukes early in fights rather than as finishers. loading_tip37 You can see the gold, skills, health, and mana, of your allies at the top left of your screen. If you select their hero, you can see their items. loading_tip38 Do not be afraid to lose. Good judgment comes from experience, and experience comes from bad judgment. Everyone was new at one point. loading_tip39 Be nice! A player will often ignore advice if you are screaming at them. Try saying it in a polite tone as a suggestion more than an order. loading_tip40 Typing /gameinfo or /gi in game will print a list of the current game options. loading_tip41 Clicking on this hint box will display a new hint. loading_tip42 Selecting a ^!yRegion^* and enabling the "Filter Pre-Query" checkbox on game browser interface will allow you to browse and refresh games faster. loading_tip43 When a notification pops up in game, you can ^gRIGHT ^gCLICK^* anywhere on it to close it rather than clicking the 'X' button. // increment this to (n - 1) when new tips are added to dynamically update the interface loading_tip_total 42 // Matchmaking amm_title Automatic Matchmaking amm_jumptier__tip_title Join Immediately amm_jumptier_tip Clicking this button will join a ranked match autmatically at this RSR difference tier. amm_stats_header Matchmaking Statistics main_lobby_amm_header Ranked Play main_lobby_amm_region_header Regions Searched main_lobby_amm_region_test Test main_lobby_amm_region_usw USA West main_lobby_amm_region_usc USA Central main_lobby_amm_region_uss USA South main_lobby_amm_region_use USA East main_lobby_amm_region_eu Europe main_lobby_amm_region_uk United Kingdom main_lobby_amm_region_nl Netherlands main_lobby_amm_region_de Germany main_lobby_amm_region_japan Japan main_lobby_amm_region_south_africa South Africa main_lobby_amm_region_sea South East Asia main_lobby_amm_region_australia Australia main_lobby_amm_region_indonesia Indonesia main_lobby_amm_find_team Find Team main_lobby_amm_join_team Join Team Pool main_lobby_amm_join_solo Join Solo Pool main_lobby_amm_join_solo_progress Joining... main_lobby_amm_current_wait Waited: {time} main_lobby_amm_status_not_in_pool Not in pool! main_lobby_amm_status_requested_match Joining match making pool... main_lobby_amm_status_in_pool Looking for players... main_lobby_amm_looking_for_server Match found! Looking for a server... main_lobby_amm_waiting_for_server Match found! Waiting for server to start... main_lobby_amm_waiting_for_players Waiting for other players... main_lobby_amm_stats_header Stats main_lobby_amm_solo_matches Matches: {count} main_lobby_amm_solo_rating Rating: {value} main_lobby_amm_team_matches Team Matches: {count} main_lobby_amm_team_rating Team Rating: {value} matchmaker_message_header MatchMaker Status matchmaker_alert_join_failed Failed to join the matchmaking pool. matchmaker_alert_no_server_found Failed to find a server for this match. matchmaker_alert_server_failed_to_start The server failed to start. matchamaker_connected_content You are connected and waiting for the other players to finish loading. Once all the clients have loaded, you will be taken to Hero Selection. Please be patient... matchmaker_alert_leaver_msg Disconnecting from the queue at this point forward will result in a leave being added to your stats! matchmaker_alert_discoed_tip This player has failed to successfully load. A new player will be found and placed in this slot. matchmaker_alert_key_loading Loading matchmaker_alert_key_loaded Loaded matchmaker_alert_key_failed Failed matchmaker_reject_unknown Rejected from matchmaking pool. matchmaker_reject_disabled Matchmaking is currently disabled. matchmaker_reject_leaver You have disconnected from too many games to use matchmaking. matchmaker_status_msg The Match Making system is currently looking for players for your game. Once ten suitable players are found, a server will be chosen and all the players will begin to connect. matchmaker_status_leaver_msg Once all ten players have been found and you begin loading, you will not be able to disconnect without a leave being added to your stats! // communicator.package irc_join_create_tip_title Join / Create Room irc_join_create_tip Enter the name of a chat room to enter it. If it does not exist, it will be created. irc_status_chan Status amm_chat_block_msg You will be allowed to chat once all players have successfully connected. amm_chat_wait_msg Players are currently connecting. Please be patient while all the players connect. Once all have connected, you will immediately be taken to Hero Selection. At this point you may not leave the game without having a disconnect added to your stats. amm_chat_drops_msg {X} player(s) did not join the match from the queue and will be replaced with other players who are currently in the queue. Please be patient, this should take much time at all. //notifications.package notify_join_game Join This Game notify_view_tournaments View Tournaments notify_join_chan Join Channel notify_view_results View Game Results // New notification strings situation = title, dependent = text line 1, info = text line 2 // 0 notify_unknown_title Unknown notify_unknown_text Missing notification type // 1 added you to their buddy list notify_buddy_adder_situation Friend Add notify_buddy_adder_dependent notify_buddy_adder_info and you are now friends. // 2 was added to your buddy list notify_buddy_added_situation Friend Added notify_buddy_added_dependent notify_buddy_added_info and you are now friends. // 3 notify_buddy_remover_situation Friend Remove notify_buddy_remover_dependent notify_buddy_remover_info removed you from their buddy list. // 4 notify_buddy_removed_situation Friend Removed notify_buddy_removed_dependent {name} notify_buddy_removed_info was removed from your buddy list. // 5 notify_clan_rank_situation Clan Rank Change notify_clan_rank_dependent notify_clan_rank_info was changed to '{rank}'. // 6 notify_clan_add_situation Added To Clan notify_clan_add_dependent notify_clan_add_info joined the clan. // 7 notify_clan_remove_situation Removed From Clan notify_clan_remove_dependent notify_clan_remove_info left the clan. notify_clan_remove_info_removed was removed by {name}. // 8 notify_buddy_online_situation Friend Sign On notify_buddy_online_dependent notify_buddy_online_info has logged in. // 9 notify_buddy_left_game_situation Friend Left Game notify_buddy_left_game_dependent notify_buddy_left_game_info left '{gamename}'. // 10 notify_buddy_offline_situation Friend Sign Off notify_buddy_offline_dependent notify_buddy_offline_info has logged off. // 11 notify_buddy_join_game_situation Friend Joined Game notify_buddy_join_game_dependent notify_buddy_join_game_info has joined a game // 12 notify_clan_online_situation Clan Member Sign On notify_clan_online_dependent notify_clan_online_info has logged in. // 13 notify_clan_left_game_situation Clan Member Left Game notify_clan_left_game_dependent notify_clan_left_game_info left '{gamename}'. // 14 notify_clan_offline_situation Clan Member Sign Off notify_clan_offline_dependent notify_clan_offline_info has logged off. // 15 notify_clan_join_game_situation Clan Member Joined Game notify_clan_join_game_dependent notify_clan_join_game_info has joined a game. // 16 notify_clan_whisper_title Clan Whisper notify_clan_whisper_text has whispered the clan. // 17 notify_update_situation Patch Available notify_update_dependent Version {version} is live! notify_update_info Re-log to download patch. // 18 notify_generic_title Information notify_generic_text // 19 notify_im_situation IM Received notify_im_dependent notify_im_info sent you an IM. // 20 notify_game_invite_situation Game Invite notify_game_invite_dependent notify_game_invite_info invited you to join a game. // 21 notify_self_join_game_situation Self Join notify_self_join_game_dependent You notify_self_join_game_info joined '{gamename}'. // 22 notify_buddy_requested_adder_situation Friend Request notify_buddy_requested_adder_dependent You notify_buddy_requested_adder_info requested {name} as a friend. // 23 notify_buddy_requested_added_situation Friend Request notify_buddy_requested_added_dependent {name} notify_buddy_requested_added_info requested you as a friend. // compendium.package compendium_title Hero Compendium compendium_ability1 Ability 1 compendium_ability2 Ability 2 compendium_ability3 Ability 3 compendium_ability4 Ability 4 compendium_hero_name Hero Name compendium_type Type: compendium_range Range: compendium_dmg Dmg: compendium_speed Speed: compendium_usage_soon Usage Stats Coming Soon! compendium_health Health compendium_mana Mana compendium_lvl_inventory Hero Level and Inventory compendium_rec_items Recommended Items compendium_inventory Inventory compendium_items Items compendium_current_lvl Current Level: compendium_totalcost Total Cost: compendium_controls_soon Hero Controls Coming Soon! compendium_primary_atrib Primary Attribute: compendium_attrib_types Str/Agi/Int compendium_attack_type Attack Type: compendium_melee_range Melee/Range compendium_type_melee Melee compendium_type_ranged Ranged compendium_hero_name Hero Name compendium_attribute Attribute compendium_atk Atk. compendium_strength Strength compendium_agility Agility compendium_intelligence Intelligence compendium_armor Armor compendium_atk_dmg Attack Dmg. compendium_speed Speed compendium_abilities Abilities compendium_list_simple Simple Hero List compendium_list_detailed Detailed Hero List // Used For stat/lvl stuff compendium_lvl lvl tooltip_primary_attribute_strength This hero's primary attribute is Strength. tooltip_primary_attribute_agility This hero's primary attribute is Agility. tooltip_primary_attribute_intelligence This hero's primary attribute is Intelligence. //ladder.package ladder_title Player Ladder ladder_field_acc_games_played Games Played ladder_field_acc_wins Wins ladder_field_acc_losses Losses ladder_field_acc_concedes Concedes ladder_field_acc_concedevotes Concede Votes ladder_field_acc_buybacks Buy Backs ladder_field_acc_discos Leaves ladder_field_acc_kicked Kicked // Assuming the below is PSR anyways ladder_field_acc_pub_skill PSR ladder_field_acc_pub_count Public Games ladder_field_acc_avg_score Average Score ladder_field_acc_herokills Hero Kills ladder_field_acc_herodmg Hero Dmg ladder_field_acc_heroexp Hero Exp ladder_field_acc_herokillsgold Hero Kills Gold ladder_field_acc_heroassists Hero Assists ladder_field_acc_deaths Hero Deaths ladder_field_acc_goldlost2death Gold Lost ladder_field_acc_secs_dead Seconds Dead ladder_field_acc_teamcreepkills Enemy Creep Kills ladder_field_acc_teamcreepdmg Dmg to Enemy Creeps ladder_field_acc_teamcreepexp Exp from Enemy Creeps ladder_field_acc_teamcreepgold Gold from Enemy Creeps ladder_field_acc_neutralcreepkills Neutral Creep Kills ladder_field_acc_neutralcreepdmg Neutral Creep Dmg ladder_field_acc_neutralcreepexp Neutral Creep Exp ladder_field_acc_neutralcreepgold Neutral Creep Gold ladder_field_acc_bdmg Building Dmg ladder_field_acc_bdmgexp XP from Building Damage ladder_field_acc_razed Buildings Destroyed ladder_field_acc_bgold Gold from Buildings ladder_field_acc_denies Denies ladder_field_acc_exp_denied Exp Denied ladder_field_acc_gold Gold Earned ladder_field_acc_gold_spent Gold Spent ladder_field_acc_exp Total Exp // Not actions per minute? just a total count of all actions? ladder_field_acc_actions Actions ladder_field_acc_secs Seconds Played ladder_field_acc_consumables Consumables ladder_field_acc_wards Wards Placed ladder_field_acc_em_played EM Games Percent ladder_field_acc_expPerMin Exp Per Min // I seriously, SERIOUSLY do not like using colons in here. This should've been fixed on the web end already. Grr! ladder_field_acc_k:d:a K:D:A ladder_field_acc_k_d_a K:D:A ladder_field_acc_wardsPerGame Wards Per Game ladder_field_acc_consumablesPerGame Consumables Per Game ladder_field_acc_avgGameLength Avg Game Length ladder_field_acc_expPerGame Exp Per Game ladder_field_acc_goldPerGame Gold Per Game ladder_field_acc_goldPerMin Gold Per Min ladder_field_acc_spentPerMin Spent Per Min ladder_field_acc_deniesPerMin Denies Per Min ladder_field_acc_deniesPerGame Denies Per Game ladder_field_acc_buildingsPerGame Buildings Per Game ladder_field_Player Player Name ladder_field_PlayerSkillRating Player Skill Rating ladder_field_Rank Rank ladder_title Player Ladder ladder_fieldshort_acc_games_played G.P. ladder_fieldshort_acc_wins Wins ladder_fieldshort_acc_losses Losses ladder_fieldshort_acc_concedes C ladder_fieldshort_acc_concedevotes C.V. ladder_fieldshort_acc_buybacks Buy Backs ladder_fieldshort_acc_discos Leaves ladder_fieldshort_acc_kicked Kicked // Assuming the below is PSR anyways ladder_fieldshort_acc_pub_skill PSR ladder_fieldshort_acc_pub_count P Games ladder_fieldshort_acc_avg_score Avg Score ladder_fieldshort_acc_herokills HK ladder_fieldshort_acc_herodmg H Dmg ladder_fieldshort_acc_heroexp H Exp ladder_fieldshort_acc_herokillsgold HKG ladder_fieldshort_acc_heroassists Assists ladder_fieldshort_acc_deaths H Deaths ladder_fieldshort_acc_goldlost2death G Lost ladder_fieldshort_acc_secs_dead S Dead ladder_fieldshort_acc_teamcreepkills ECK ladder_fieldshort_acc_teamcreepdmg Dmg/EC ladder_fieldshort_acc_teamcreepexp Exp/EC ladder_fieldshort_acc_teamcreepgold Gold/EC ladder_fieldshort_acc_neutralcreepkills NC Kills ladder_fieldshort_acc_neutralcreepdmg NC Dmg ladder_fieldshort_acc_neutralcreepexp NC Exp ladder_fieldshort_acc_neutralcreepgold NC Gold ladder_fieldshort_acc_bdmg B Dmg ladder_fieldshort_acc_bdmgexp E/B Dmg ladder_fieldshort_acc_razed B Dest. ladder_fieldshort_acc_bgold B Gold ladder_fieldshort_acc_denies Denies ladder_fieldshort_acc_exp_denied XP Denied ladder_fieldshort_acc_gold G Earned ladder_fieldshort_acc_gold_spent G Spent ladder_fieldshort_acc_exp Total XP // Not actions per minute? just a total count of all actions? ladder_fieldshort_acc_actions Actions ladder_fieldshort_acc_secs Secs Played ladder_fieldshort_acc_consumables Cons. ladder_fieldshort_acc_wards Wards ladder_fieldshort_acc_em_played EM %% ladder_fieldshort_acc_expPerMin XP/Min // I seriously, SERIOUSLY do not like using colons in here. This should've been fixed on the web end already. Grr! ladder_fieldshort_acc_k:d:a K:D:A ladder_fieldshort_acc_k_d_a K:D:A ladder_fieldshort_acc_wardsPerGame W/G ladder_fieldshort_acc_consumablesPerGame Cons./Game ladder_fieldshort_acc_avgGameLength Avg GL ladder_fieldshort_acc_expPerGame XP/Game ladder_fieldshort_acc_goldPerGame Gold/Game ladder_fieldshort_acc_goldPerMin Gold/M ladder_fieldshort_acc_spentPerMin Spent/M ladder_fieldshort_acc_deniesPerMin Deny/M ladder_fieldshort_acc_deniesPerGame Deny/G ladder_fieldshort_acc_buildingsPerGame Bld/G ladder_fieldshort_Player Player ladder_fieldshort_PlayerSkillRating PSR ladder_fieldshort_Rank Rank ladder_reset_fields Reset Fields ladder_first_page First Page ladder_previous_page Previous Page ladder_next_page Next Page ladder_fields Ladder Fields ladder_currentpage Current Page: {page} of {totalpages} ladder_loading_title Loading Ladder ladder_loading_body Loading ladder data, please wait... ladder_view_page View Page: ladder_page_go Go ladder_merow_nohistory You have no match history! ladder_error_message An error was encountered while retrieving the player ladder. //social_groups.package social_groups_newIM New IM social_groups_newIM_msg Enter a nickname to start a conversation with a player. //news.package news_title News Updates //tournaments.package tournament_name Tournament Name tournament_teams Teams: tournament_avg_lvl Avg Lvl: tournament_details Click For Details tournament_official Official Tournament tournament_prizes Prizes tournament_start_date Start Date: tournament_end_date End Date: tournament_signups Signups Start: tournament_endsignups Signups End: tournament_teamsize Team Size: tournament_avg_games Average Games: tournament_elim Elimination: tournament_strict_lvl Strict Level: tournament_strict_games Strict Games: tournament_description Tournament Description tournament_title Tournaments tournament_full_list For a list of all available tournaments, or create a tournament team, visit the tournament area of the website at: tournament_website http://www.heroesofnewerth.com tournament_not_enrolled_msg You are not currently enrolled in any upcoming tournaments. To learn more about the excitement of competing in HoN tournaments, visit the Heroes of Newerth website. tournament_not_played You have not played in any tournament matches. //loading.interface amm_no_disco_msg You have been successfully placed in a game and are unable to leave without penalty at this point! //system_bar.package lang_en Englisch lang_fr Französisch lang_de Deutsch lang_br Portugiesisch lang_es Spanisch lang_vn Vietnamesisch lang_notnow Du kannst zurzeit nicht deine Sprache ändern. Um deine Sprache zu ändern, musst du dich zuerst aus deinem Account ausloggen. If required, you may need to disconnect first. purch_subacct Unter-Account kaufen purch_resetstats Statistiken zurücksetzen purch_giftacct Geschenk Account kaufen purch_upgradefriend Freund upgraden purch_upgradeaccount Account upgraden client_outofdate Eine neuere Version von HoN ist verfügbar! Du musst updaten um online spielen zu können. update_now Jetzt updaten // End - do not delete this line Kategorie:Stringtables